Bruising Pale Skin
by JojoTea
Summary: Once Eren left the dungeon at night to get some air. Sneaking away, Levi found him. Levi would teach him who was master and who was pet. After learning Eren was a masochist, the sadist had found his opposite. Teaching lessons could be fun now. Warning yaoi, rough sex, toys, ect, ect. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this was a request by loveless fangirl who helped with the idea and gave some direction on how it should go. This is really rough and dark yaoi. There's beating, begging, toys, and forced sex. If that's something you don't want to read about stop right here. But if you would, I hope you'll like it. I don't own AOT or the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

_I wanted to go outside. Is there something wrong with that?_

The flesh on Eren's cheek stung and turn a tainted red. Finger marks from the slender bones were left, it still left shocks running up and down his waking body. An ice glare of nickel eyes shined towards Eren to leave daggers in his heart. He was pushed up against the wall, the smell of moist rocks and dirt getting on his clothes. Eren was helpless, and his capturer was keeping him that way.

"I don't know what makes you think you can just get up and leave anytime you fucking want. And at night too. It's already shit that they made me get up every hour on the hour to see if your bratty ass is in that fucking cage. They don't even think to lock it now apparently because they know I'll be here to stop your dumbass"

Levi was so cold blooded to the boy. He always was since he laid eyes on Eren. It was because of how cocky he was about the eradication of Titans. His hero complex he had in his mind that he would save everyone and he'd then live happily. Eren was solely based on revenge to keep him going, to keep him fighting. Driven on anger and making something else feel pain to get rid of the pain he held inside. Levi knew he'd always make sure Eren stayed in his place, to let him know who ran his show.

Eren only stood and let his hand feel the mark on his face. Grazing down his cheek bones and feeling his sensitive skin. He didn't know how to feel from it, he had been hit before, but when he was no one was as dominate at Levi. Others showed him anger and only wanted to see bruises to show they got in a few hits, but Levi's was like a warning or he was training him to do as he was told next time. The room was silent.

"Hey, are you even fucking listening to me?" The frustration could be heard in Levi's voice.

Eren looked down at Levi with a blank stare. "What?" He hadn't been listening at all. He had been in a daze and didn't care about Levi's lecture. He already knew he'd get in trouble and punished in some way.

Levi's lip curled up and he flashed teeth. Levi got the hand Eren was using to feel his face and pressed his wrist against the rock wall. He stepped forward, it made Eren stand up straight with a sudden gasp.

"I don't like when small dick, bratty shit heads, like you think they don't need to listen to other people. You don't even listen to your superior. It's disrespectful and fucking humiliating. Don't you dare make me look like a fool, Yeager. "Levi growled

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I truly am, I'll listen next tim-"

Eren was stopped by Levi turning him and having his stomach face the stone, his arm twisted behind his back. Eren bit his lip from the cold and his arm joints starting to ache from the position. Eren's breathing panicked with his emerald eyes wide and trying to look back at his corporal. Panic set in his body as Levi came close behind Eren's ear.

"There won't be a next time of you trying to take a little late night fucking stroll. If I see your sorry ass out of there with no permission I'll kick your fucking teeth in to teach you a lesson. Understand?"

Eren quickly nodded. A lump in his throat grew while his body became hot. A sensation of something he couldn't grasp yet ran up his spine. Levi yanked on the back of Eren's hair and slammed the side of his head on the wall. Levi's body moving more and more on top of him. Levi's heat incasing him and pants legs in between his. The pain shook Eren and yet the feeling he felt hadn't left. His eyes closed and his mouth gapping open. Blush lightly touching over his cheeks as he felt Levi's legs.

"Ahh! Shit!" He quietly shouted.

"Use your words, Yeager. Do you under-fucking-stand?"

"Yes!" He breathed

Levi slammed Eren's head back. A whining yelp came from Eren. Levi waited for Eren to recover to turn him back over. He slap his other cheek and grabbed his face. He got close to his face. "Yes what?"

"Sir!" He swallowed and opened his eyes. "Yes, sir. Please just let go."

"That's a good boy."

Levi tossed Eren on the dirty ground with a thud. Eren grit his teeth and tried to block the fall with his arms. Eren opened his eyes slightly and panted for the pain. The soreness started to set in, maybe it was for his own good. Last time Levi hurt him it saved his life. "I don't have time to waste on you. Tomorrow you come to my office and I'll deal with you then. Take this as your first lesson," Levi lowly said, agitated. He spit down on Eren motionless body. A groan passed Eren's lips as he sat up and wipe saliva off his face. "What the hell?" Levi whispered to himself.

Eren dared to ask: "What is it, sir?" He weakly said as he rubbed his sore mouth.

Levi clicked his tongue and pressed his hand on his belted hip. Eren had to have felt it by now, why was he so dumbfounded? Levi turned his head and thought of telling him, he looked back with emotionless expression.

"Are you starting to get a hard on?"

"Ah- what?!" Eren franticly said and looked down.

His cock, semi-hard and starting to ache against the tight white jeans he had quickly thrown on before. He contained his words by covering his mouth, while his cheeks became bright red with embarrassment. Something like that had never happened before, Levi hit, grabbed his hair, and verbally abused him was all. Eren couldn't wrap his mind around the arousal he got.

"I'm… I'm sorry, captain. " Eren trembled out his apology. He held his head low and had his eyes darted to the side.

Levi moved closer to analyze Eren. He could already see his bruises bubble up and start to form on the boy's smooth face. Eren stayed against the wall, ashamed that someone had seen him in a lusting state. The man who he looked up to, the man who swore to protect him, who still hurt him. Saw him passionate over pain. Levi was also confused about Eren, he could understand why he would get hard while a sadist man was spitting insults and throwing him against things.

"Are you saying that you started to get hard from all the stuff I did to you?" Levi asked.

Eren blushed brighter and kept silent. He couldn't have thought of any other reasons on how it happen. The warm and pleasure sparked when Levi did such rough things. The things that hurt, things that would leave marks and make the blood rush to his head, that's what thrilled his body. Eren simply nodded. Levi softly grinned a sickening smile and crossed his arms. Awful instructional ideas came into his mind, a new way of physical teaching.

Levi squatted down and had his arms on his knees. "So it seems like you get off on this kind of thing," Levi said and lifted Eren's chin with his finger. "There's a certain word for that."

"And um, what would that be?"

"Well, you might be too young to be a masochist."

Eren didn't understand the term Levi threw at him. "A what?" he softly said. "What's a masochist?"

Levi sighed. "You're such an idiot. A masochist is someone who gets pleasure from pain," Levi looked down at Eren's fading erection. "Like how you acted when I was hurting you."

"So I like pain is what you're saying?" Eren tilted his head

"Yes. You see, unlike you, I myself am a sadist- you probably don't know what that is either- I get off on hurting others and seeing them in pain."

"I don't get off on pain…" Eren quietly refuted "It was just a random onetime thing. I'm young, I get off on anything."

"Not from getting the hell beaten out of."

"I-it's…I, I don't like it. It's not right." He wouldn't let himself believe.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck and tried to situate his lap. Levi frowned and swiftly grabbed the bones of Eren's wrists and bunched them together. He placed them above Eren's head, which started to frighten Eren on what he got himself into. He tried to move his hands and squirmed his body.

"L-let me go." Eren whined

"I don't like being lied to, Yeager." Levi's voice was raspy and pressed harder.

"Cor-corporal?" The feeling started to come up again. Levi's hand smacked down to Eren's crotch, Eren winced and grunted from the rough squeeze. "Ah-ha- what are you doing?"

"I think I'll teach you a lesson tonight. On how to not lie to me, on how to not humiliate me when you don't listen, teach you to show fucking respect."

"Sir, I said I'm sorry. I-I swear I respect you."

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, you masochistic bitch."

"I-I'm n-not-"Levi's hand moved a bit. Eren started to fell hard again. He opened his eye in a wink.

"What a-are you planning?"

"I plan on fucking you until you learn."

Every grip from Levi's hands tensed. Levi would have left impressions on Eren's wrists, and even hearing Eren's whines with face clenches, Eren started to grow hard in Levi's palm. Eren's face turned rose and his ginger breath started up again. He tried to bring his knees up to try to get Levi's hand off. He turned his face to the side with a pained look and bit his lip. Only the worse came into his mind. His body being used and taken advantage of.

_He couldn't do that. No way, he's my Captain _

"Please don't. Please, I'm begging," Eren softly spoke "Hah- mmhm, it hurts."

"Ha! You call something like that begging? You can't even look at me when you plead. And you say you respect me," Levi brought his hand up to Eren jaw and made him look at him. "No, when I'm done with you, you'll know how to beg for me."

Eren narrowed his eyes and tried to make a glare. His body was trembling too much to keep it straight. Levi dropped Eren's wrists to his side.

"Get up." Levi demanded. Eren couldn't do it yet. He couldn't have this be his fate, yet something seemed right in the wrong scene. Eren swallowed and rubbed out the red marks left on his wrists and stayed in his own quiet world for a minute longer. Levi would stand and wait for him to get himself together. Levi kicked Eren in the stomach, Eren went inward on himself and cloaked his eyes.

"Fuck." Eren groaned

"I said, get up."

Eren got on his hands and knees holding his stomach and coughing. "I… I can't do it." Eren resisted "I-I won't."

Levi kicked him in the abs again, making him fall on his face. He spit up blood and looked up at Levi with droopy eyes. "I. Said. Get. Up."

Eren sighed and picked himself off the ground in a painful grunt. Levi gripped Eren's arm and lead him towards the door. A solid moan from the door came, as dim lighting lit the halls and shadowed Levi's face for Eren to see. The smell of mold and damp rock water was being over powered from the stale air from the rest of the rooms held. Eren wished they could only have crawled out the door slower. Levi turned towards Eren as he started to walk out. Eren was innocent, a gloomy looking child who knew how he would end up. Levi thought it was a good look for his newly found masochist.

Levi smirked.

Levi opened the door to the spacious, tidy room and pushed Eren in. He locked the door behind him and sat on his made bed, while Eren stood, palm in palm looking at the ground. Levi crossed his arms and got comfortable for the evening.

"Take off your clothes." Levi said.

Eren glanced up and licked his lips. He couldn't refuse, if he did he'd get beaten half to death. But if he did, he couldn't predict what would happen. For now, he thought it was best for him to go along with it. Eren simply nodded and took in a deep breath. He unbutton his collar and moved to all the lower buttons. He started to part the fabric and show off his tanned skin, his slim abs turning into a brown and lavender purple from Levi's shoe. He moved to the metal from his pants and unzipped them, letting them slink down to the ground and kicked them off his feet. He stood in his grey boxers, keeping his hand at his side.

"What do you not get from strip? Take it all off." Levi barked

"Sir…"

Levi got up and walked towards Eren. "You don't what to define me already this early do you?"

"No, but I think there's better ways to teach me than th-"Eren was cut off from Levi grabbing his neck. Eren kept a straight face as he quivered.

"Don't question how I want to teach you. Got it?"

"Yes." Eren muttered and tried to get the hands off his throat.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

Levi let go and went to his closet while Eren fell to one knee as he felt his chest breath hard, he got up and only continued to take off the rest. He slipped his legs out while he shuttered hearing Levi rustle around in the closet. Levi came out with lanky rope wrapped around his knuckles. Eren's hands hid his bare member, his face flushing from his body being shown the way it was. Levi went behind Eren and kicked the back his knee, Eren hit the ground hard on his shins.

"What's the rope for?"

"Put your hands together and find out." Levi said unravelling the rope.

"And if I don't?"

"Then guess who will have two broken wrists."

Eren did as he was told from the threat and grouped his hands together. Levi leaned down and tied the scratchy rope in a knot, making it tight as he could. Levi stood up and back to his closet. When he returned, he sat on the bed with a crop in hand tapping on his palm. Eren didn't even want to know where Levi got it and what for. Levi put the loop leather under Eren's chin to make him look up.

"Before we start," Levi began and crossed his legs. "We have some rules to go over. Number one, you only reply to me when I say you can. When you do reply you call me 'sir' and 'sir' only. Number two, you do everything I tell you to do with no argument about it. If you're defiant, I have no problem with treating you worse than I already will. Lastly, if you tell any of your shit friends or my commanders about this, I'll break your fucking legs. Got it?"

_Is this is really happening? Please tell me this is unreal._

"Yes, sir." Eren complied to rule number one. "But I still don't wa-"

"Good, we shouldn't have any problems then. Unless you'd want a punishment; which is something you'd probably enjoy," Levi let the crop linger down to Eren's chest. Letting Eren feel the leather. He spread legs open and flicked Eren's collar bone, he tapped his cheek. Eren only gave a sickening glare "Come over here and learn your first lesson."

"How am I supposed to get there, sir? I can't use my hands to get up and walk over."

"Hmmm, seems like you'll have to crawl won't you?" Levi calmly said

Eren narrowed his eyes. Dominance is what Levi wanted out of all this. It was the trial all over again, only Levi tried to strive on the humiliation to feel power inside, he hoped his body wouldn't react to it. Eren waddled on his knees over to Levi's open legs and looked up for a second command. Levi brought the crop to Eren's back and let it trail down. Levi undid his pants and took out his member from the curtain of his shorts. He stood up to where it was eye level with Eren, he winced and turned his head.

"You're not really good at anything, Yeager, really shitty in everything. But maybe you can grasp the task of sucking my cock. If you bite me are even think about it you're fucking finished and end up with several broken bones."

Eren stayed quiet and grit his teeth. He shook his head slightly, wanting to deny but knew he couldn't. "This is shit," He whispered to himself. "This is too embarrassing."

Levi's hand that held the crop smack down hard on Eren's back, his muscles tensing up. Eren puffed out his back while the warm slap ran up his back. A welt was going to be made, Eren's mouth let out a high 'ah'. He panted and hung his closed eyes low.

"I didn't hear a 'yes, sir', Yeager." Levi spoke and placed the crop on Eren's back again.

Eren swallowed and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir."

Levi smacked hard across Eren's back again. Eren's body immediately perked up again, he licked his lips and sniffled, his lips trembling. He was slouched over, huffing in his lap and blushing. The anticipation and controlling ways Levi had started to get to Eren. Making his cock start to pulse back up slowly. Levi squeezed Eren's cheeks to see Eren's face. "You look at me when you apologize," Levi hit again and knew he broke skin by seeing Eren's aching face and pitched groan. "So do it again and ask for another."

Eren could see Levi's arm extend out to have another go at striking Eren. Eren's body could accept more, a lot more, of the hits. His mind however, wouldn't let him think of doing it, he still had his pride to hang onto. Even though an apology would just make it slip away even more. He made sure he looked Levi right in his sadistic eyes this time.

"I'm sorry, sir," Eren chewed his cheek before talking. "May I have another?"

Levi dropped Eren's cheeks and smacked hard against the skin of his back, harsher than any time before. A whining moan came out this time, as tears dabbed Eren's eyelashes. He could feel the lines of fresh blood start to come down his beaten back. Levi put the crop back on the bed for a swift moment. Levi didn't let Eren loath in his brief moment of pain, he grabbed his hair and had his thumb hang from Eren's mouth.

"Open. Wide."

Eren's eyes crept open slightly as he gapped his mouth open more. Eren's eyes opened wide once Levi rammed his cock in Eren's mouth. Eren's lips settled down on the shaft, as Levi's grip released. Levi got the crop back, he saw a bit of dewy blood on it, Levi licked it away. "Move." Levi demanded and set the handle of the crop low behind Eren. Eren shook his head 'no' but closed his eyes and started to bob slowly down. His tongue lapping over the tip and sliding down the shaft, softly suckling. "Oh come on, Yeager, you can do fucking better than that."

Levi forced his hips in more and pressed Eren's head to the base and back up. Eren choked up a bit as the hard member hit his throat. The rough movements made Eren's cherry face sweat while he started to cry. What had become of him now? His knees squirmed together as he tried to hide his growing erection.

Levi placed the handle between Eren's ass and started to rub the entrance. The smooth ripples of the handle scratching back and forth gave an odd sore pleasure to Eren. Levi felt the vibrate of Eren's moan and him grinding back in the moving crop. "Are you enjoying yourself, Yeager?" Levi moved his hips to do deeper strokes. "You're getting hard over a handle and my cock in your mouth. How much do you like it? Tell me."

Levi made Eren's head back off, he was teary eyed and breathless. Spit and precum leaking out of his panting mouth, in a way, Eren wanted more. So much attention was being shown from his superior, it's like he got off on it, whether it was praise or discipline. Eren huffed out a moan as the motion of the handle end rubbed in more. He just never could let himself believe it that he let himself enjoy this. He wanted to resist, every last thing, but his body reacted differently. His eager tongue licked the shaft over and over again as he caught is breath. He looked up at Levi through slit eyes as he thought of something Levi would want to hear.

"I like it a lot, sir," Eren breathed. "I like you cock in my mouth."

Levi stoked his shaft quickly trying to finish off. "Beg. I wanna hear that you want more, brat. Look, I'm wasting my night on a little bitch like you. I'm even letting you get off on a handle and you licking my cock," The handle slipped a bit inside. Eren squealed and tightened up. "Aren't I being nice?" Levi started to move out and then back in how it was before.

Eren moaned. He sat up forward to resist the feeling. "Thank you for letting me suck you off. Ah- mmffhh! – A-and for letting me get off. Please l-let me have more, sir. Let me have more of you."

_I shouldn't be saying this. What's wrong with me?_

"Do you want me to cum?" Levi asked

_Not in your fucking life, prick._

"Yes, sir! Please!" Eren yelped.

Levi tilted his head. "Maybe I should cum all over that pretty face of yours," He could feel himself about to release. Levi removed the handle and turned it back around. "Should I?"

_Don't even._

"Yes…"Eren's words trailed out.

Levi crack the crop down. Earning a howl from Eren. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Yes!" He shrieked.

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because, because," Levi hit down again. Eren bit his lip hard as his eyes puddled back up. "I- I don't know."

"Because I fucking own you." Levi muttered out. He gave a few more strokes to himself and let out. Hot cum aimed for Eren's mouth splashed around his lips, cheeks, and chin. As it cool down Eren felt disgusting, he had never felt so disgraced before. He was supposed to be a hero, somebody who would do well for humanity. Now he was stooped down to being a toy with someone who didn't play well with others. Even worse, coming from them.

"Lick it off," Levi spoke. "You need to clean up your face."

"But sir-"Eren softly said

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence."

Annoyance was on Eren's face. He licked what was left on his lips then went to the corner. The fresh salty taste lacing his tongue as he got down to his chin. "Do you like the taste? The taste of my warm cum in your mouth and on your face? You even came yourself, without permission too."

The words started to make Eren's cock twitch. Levi's vulgar voice was good enough for him. Eren sighed and lapped up all that was left. "Yes, I do. It tastes good." Eren swallowed. "Could you untie my wrists now, please?" Eren was so tired and done with all this. He felt used and damaged goods now, he just wanted to sleep away the confusion and sweat of the night. Yet Levi still had more in mind.

"Oh, you think you're getting off that easy?" Levi grabbed Eren's bonded hand to get him on his feet. "You came without asking and I thought I told you I was going to fuck you, remember?"

Eren was thrown onto the bed laying on his back. Eren couldn't imagine much more of what Levi wanted to do. He knew that Levi wanted to break him and know that he was a nobody. How he was going to stay a nobody. Eren's whole body shook, how much more could his mind handle? His throat became dry and his bruised legs were weak and couldn't move, Eren breathed franticly and straggled to sit up. Levi pushed him back down as he struggled underneath

"Please, corporal, please! N-no more, I've learn my lesson! Just let me go, you sick fuck!" Eren begged and started to whimper. "Please, just no more."

Levi picked up the crop and struck against Eren's thigh, leaving a giant red mark. Eren scrunched his face and let the stinging settle in his body. Levi got on top of Eren's body and lightly pressed on his neck.

"Apparently you haven't. You forgot rule number one, brat," Levi firmly whispered. "And it's going to cost you." Levi could see the fear in Eren's eyes, but for his body, he was still erect and hard as he was before. Eren was afraid of his own body, afraid of his actions. Because he wasn't sure how to act on them yet. Levi could care less though. Levi got Eren to sit up and turned him over on his back. Eren's head was to the side, buried in cushion and springs. The sheets smell clean, freshly washed in detergent and softener. It could only quell Eren for so long.

Levi gazed upon his master piece that he scratched into Eren's back. Three deep wounds across his skin, red dried up blood stayed close but did dabble down his back as it dried. He wanted marks all up and down his body. He wanted to hear Eren's moans of pain, his face as he did it. Levi made more violent welts and made Eren's head raise in a painful moan as he did. Lines of slick blood started to form on Eren's abused skin. The crop was being overworked- it wasn't even supposed to break skin- but Levi was having too much fun. Levi put one foot on the bed and propped Eren's chin up, putting the crop to his face.

"Kiss it." Levi demanded

Eren could feel the blood trickle down to his lower back. He brought his quivering lips to the leather and gave a quick peck, then drop his face. Levi threw the crop to the side, his hand roughly squeezing Eren's ass. Eren's mouth parted as slim fingers entered into his dripping mouth. "Suck on them. It's for your sake any way." Levi ordered. Eren coated Levi's fingers in saliva and sucked on them greedily. His tongue wrapping around the bones with sweet soft suckles.

_Why do I want this so much?_

Levi pulled out, leaving Eren breathy and drooling. One of his moist fingers slid into Eren's small entrance. His body tensed up with a closed yelp, his back arching with toes curling. Levi started to move in and out, pain seemed to be on Eren's face but his mouth let out several moans.

"Damn, you must be a virgin, you're just getting off on one of my fingers aren't you? And only one, too." Levi moved and grinded on Eren's back.

"Please… please stop I-it- Nahh! Hah-ah!"

"You're so loud and dripping wet all over my bed. Wonder what you'll sound like with two." Levi entered in a second finger.

The reaction from Eren got twice as worse. Tears beading in his eyes, more spit sliding to the corner of his lips to his chin. His face buried in the comforter with his eyes closed and muffed moans escaping.

"They slipped in so easily," Levi scissor his fingers. Eren groaned. "Your body is such a greedy bitch that wants to be stuffed."

"Don't- ha!-talk like t-that." Eren moaned out.

Levi grabbed the back of Eren's head. Tears rolling down his slit eyes and dripping mouth opened, looking at Levi. "And yet you moan when I say it," Levi made Eren's head turn more up. "Is my fingers not satisfying? Maybe another part is what you need." Levi's pulsing cock leaked between Eren's cheeks. Eren sleepily shook his head.

"Please…. No more… I-I don't want to." Eren lightly heaved and swallowed. "This isn't right, I-I don't think I can t-take it."

"Oh I think you're wrong," Levi pulled his fingers out and pushed his head in slowly. "You'll take all of me if that's what I want you to do."

"Ah! N-no! Not there!" Eren squirmed trying to get up. Levi stuffed his head into the bedding to keep him quiet.

"Shut the fuck and spread your legs." Levi forcibly spread them himself, bending a leg, and moved deeper inside.

Eren sprang up fast, tears leaking out more. His mouth was wide open yet no sound was able to come out, the pain was too much for words. Eren put his cheek on the bed before Levi could move. Eren could feel blood run down his legs as his body tore. Levi clinched Eren's chest digging in his nails.

"You're really tight around me, Yeager. It's almost like you don't want me to let go." Levi darkly said and started to move out choppy.

Eren clutched the sheets with his nodded hands and cried out, "Hah, fuck! - Please, don't, n-no more! Nggh- ah- I-I'm going to br-break!" Water dropping off of his chin.

Levi leaned down to Eren's back and licked up his bloody spine, making some red lines go away. "That's right, brat. Cry out to me," Levi bit the back of Eren's neck as he was able to move smoother. "Tell me how it is for you to cry like that?"

Eren couldn't say a word. The thought of saying something during meaningless sex couldn't be any more embarrassing. The worst part that came to Eren's mind and scared him would he say he liked it. He could hate the person inflicting it, and he did more than anything, but the actual act, that was completely different. The sex hurt, the scratches hurt, the welts, words, everything. Yet the pain was what he loved. Levi moved in and out deeper, still unable to move faster yet.

_Am I really a masochist? I really hope not. I can't take all of this mentally _

Levi suddenly sat up, bringing Eren to sit up on his lap. The new position making Eren scream in pleasure. Levi hung on Eren's hips and made him bounce with the thrusts. It made it easier to enter and exit out of Eren's abused hole. Eren cried harder and moaned lustier, Levi grabbed his chin. "Tell me. What are you feeling to make you cry like that? To moan like that?"

Moments of nothing but heavy breathing passed, and the sound of bouncing springs were heard. Levi pressed down hard, hitting Eren's sore prostate.

"Gah! Ah, shit- St-top!"

"Then answer me. Dammit." Levi growled.

_It feels._

Eren's cock leaked with hot precum. And the feeling of release in his stomach grew.

_It feels so._

Levi pressed harder to hear more earning moans. Which he got. "Tell me." Levi whispered in Eren's ear and rubbed his wet member.

"Good!" Eren finally said "It feels so fucking good, ah! S-so good!"

Levi smirked as he heard the reply. His hand getting moister from Eren's fluid and felt his own bubble inside the oven feel of Eren. "Would you want me to do this more?"

_I should say no._

"So much more! Hah- much more!"

"Do you want to cum?"

_I need to say no._

"Yes! Please! I want to cum, I want to cum for you!"

_Why can't I say no to him?!_

Levi had finally taken over Eren. Had full control, dominance, everything he wanted to have.

"Go ahead, brat."

Eren softly cringed from his voice and let his voice stretch into a moan. He released himself, white getting on his stomach and dripping down to his thighs. Levi thrusted a few more times for himself and came deep inside Eren. His steamy seed inside and spilling out. Eren wouldn't be able to sit up if Levi hadn't been holding his hips. Levi pulled out and undid the knot on Eren's wrists, they were gray with bruises. He let Eren drop on the bed, exhausted and breathing as hard as he could to catch his breath. Levi got up and buckled up his pants, cleaning up his hair, he looked at Eren. He was trapped in a ball, feeling the beat of his heart and the stench of sex and salt filled the air.

_You were supposed to protect me…_

"I'm taking a shower. I want you cleaned up and back in the dungeon before I get out if you can get up. If you can't, you get dressed and wait for me to take you, "He got a towel and turned back before heading to the bathroom. "Is that clear?"

_You broke me instead…_

Eren nodded and sniffled. Levi opened the door and went into the bathroom and started up water. Eren sat up, feeling every ache he had to endure. All the sounds and moans he made, just for Levi, rang in his ears and he couldn't silence them. He felt his thigh and saw red painted on his fingers, he felt like his lower body was ripped open. The shifting of chilling cum is what made shivers crawl up his body, he let the man who brutalized him release inside of him without a fight. He felt truly disgusted in his commander and himself. He stood up- with his legs becoming weak and having to catch the edge of the bed- and found his shorts and pants, wrinkled, and put them on. He strolled as he buttoned his shirt and spotted a sparkling mirror on the vanity where Levi said "hello" to himself in the morning and "goodnight" in the evening.

Eren gazed at the mess he was. Tattered hair clothed in sweat, red puffy eyes, accompanied with grey bags. His face truly broken with a brown mark on his cheek, he touched gracefully with his fingers. He brushed back his coffee strands and tried not to cry as he looked at himself. Moving down to his biter chafed lips and pink neck. He tasted a tear as it rolled to his scrapped mouth.

_What have I become?_

"Eren, are you feeling okay?" Mikasa asked. "You haven't touched any of your food yet. You haven't even looked at me yet…"

Eren was slumped on the bench. Listening to other conversations and not on his own lonely thoughts. He stirred his spoon in the thick broth, uninterested in eating.

"I'm not hungry… My stomach is upset." Eren lied

"Bullshit, you always eat even when you're sick. What's wrong?"

Eren turned his head to the side. "Nothing. I'm fine." Eren snapped

Mikasa reached a crossed the table and picked up Eren's chin. She gasped at seeing the tainted mark on Eren's cheek. "Eren!" she quietly yelled "Who did this to you?" Her thumb grazed like she thought she could heal it if she tried hard enough. Eren tugged away.

"Last night I tried to take a walk and Corporal caught me and hit me before he brought me back."

_And other things…_

Mikasa growled. Hate filled her dark eyes. "That pipsqueak did this to you? I I'll kill the little bastard." Her hands turned into shaking fists quickly.

"Mikasa no, you don't need to do anything drastic," Eren put his hand on Mikasa's "I deserved it for breaking the rules. I'm alright anyway, now." Eren made a fake smile to benevolent her thoughts and behavior. She relaxed and let out a sigh, until she saw Eren's wrist. The cotton sleeve was pulled up a bit, and the colors of a mud brown were shown all around. Mikasa grabbed it, making Eren seethe.

"Did he do this too?!" Mikasa got angry again.

Eren pulled from the grip and rubbed his wrist. Every part of his body hurt. He thought of how Mikasa would act if she saw the welts. It terrified him on how worried and furious she would be. "It's nothing. Just drop it. I'm fine."

"That's not fine, Eren. How do you even get bruises on your wrists?"

Eren swallowed

_I can't tell her. I can't tell anyone_

He hung his head low

_One of Corporal's rules…_

"I just.. We um, it's like this yea-"Before Eren could fabricate something, that buzz of an intercom came on. The sounds of munching mouths and chatting voices became quiet as the waited for orders or news.

"Eren Yeager, please come to Corporal Levi Rivaille's office as soon as possible. Eren Yeager, come to Corporal Levi Rivaille's office as soon as possible. That's an order, thank you." And the voice that saved Eren snapped off. Voices flooded the air again. He knew he couldn't keep Levi waiting. He'd get in trouble and probably taught another lesson on not to make people wait just for fun. Eren stood up.

"Well I better get going now! Can't keep him waiting!" Eren wanted to run away. But his hips hurt too much.

Mikasa jumped up. "Eren! Wait, what about lunch?"

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Eren…"

Eren ran over to Mikasa's side of the table. He face turned towards his, he lips curved down and eyes droopy. She was concerned with Eren's safety with a guy like Levi. He grabbed he face and smiled at her.

"I'll be okay. I can take care of myself," He kissed her forehead. "I'm a big boy, I'm fine."

Mikasa shyly smiled up and nodded. Eren messed up her raven hair. "Good. Go finish your lunch with Horse- Face," He tightened her scarf "You've been eying each other the whole time."

Mikasa blushed with big eyes. "You…. You saw that?" she wore a guilty smile.

"I did, but that's not important. I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Okay."

Eren patted Mikasa's shoulder and turned away to walk out of the dining hall. When he exited, he had to lean on the wall, his legs and hips hurt so much. He swallowed the pain and started to walk, his mind was running wild. What did Levi want now? What else did he want to take? He already took his dignity, his pride, his body… What else could he want? Whatever it was, Eren would give it up. No matter what, he still looked up to Levi as a symbol.

_He just wants to own me… Every last inch… I'm the masochist the sadist has always wanted._

_Just why did it have to be me?_

_He had to ruin?_

* * *

_So I hope you liked reading and if you ever have a request just message me. Follow, favorite and review. Check out other stories too, see you next update. Bye guys._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short second chapter. Ill make it longer next time. This is written in Levi's point of view from what happened last time so enjoy that. loveless fangirl helped review and edit the story. Warning, yaoi, bad language, rough, and forced sex. Don't like, don't read. I hope you'll enjoy! I do not own AOT or the characters.**

* * *

_I saw his blood stain the water red as it ran down the drain._

Levi paced in his office. The thought of talking to Eren again after what he had done. After how much Eren had to endure due to the "lesson" Levi taught. He'd chewed his thumb nail down to the cuticle and hadn't touched any paper work on his desk yet. It was cluttering his desk and the last thing he needed was a mess. He sighed and sat in his chair, starting to straighten everything up. He wondered why he was so frantic about seeing Eren. Maybe it was about seeing Eren's expressions tainted with the pain he caused, or the uncomfortable movements due to the lingering soreness of his hips. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_I did that to him. I was the one who broke him…_

The idea of seeing Eren covered in bruises, thrilled me. The thought of seeing him beg with tears in his eyes, somehow shattered my control. And the welts all over his body made by my hand, only made me want him more. I don't know why I chose Eren. Maybe it was a full moon out to make me act so strange, to let myself go like this. Or perhaps, it was his beautiful, indescribable eyes, his expressive young eyes filled with shock and confusion.

His face was blushing bright red, heaving through his open mouth while tears ran down his cheeks. Slick tears mixed with my cum masking his face. I thought I had just made a master piece, and for the night, Eren was my canvas. He was probably embarrassed he came in front of me, his own mess coating his stomach, on his knees, tied and helpless. I was just kinda pissed because he didn't ask me, the part of me that wanted me to touch this masochistic brat was telling me to teach him to respect me. Eren looked sick and nervous, maybe because he liked it too much.

"Lick it off," I said "You need to clean your face."

Eren opened his mouth. "But sir-"I wouldn't let him say more.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence."

He gave a pout but started to flick his tongue all over his face where he could reach. He was taking my orders, licking my essence off his face and taking it in his mouth. "Do you like the taste? The taste of my warm cum in your mouth and on your face? You even came yourself, without permission too."

Eren's cock was still erect, pulsing, just from my words. He looked annoyed, tired from the earlier beating and- of course- what was on his body.

"Yes, I do. It tastes good." Eren swallowed. "Could you untie my wrists now, please?"

Let him go? Oh hell no I couldn't let him leave now. The night was still young after all. I had so much more in mind for him, I wanted to take him, make him cry out in both pain and pleasure. Hear the pleas for me to stop, it would be the purest music, and I would be the Maestro.

"Oh, you think you're getting off that easy?" I grabbed the wrists I had tied earlier to get him on his feet. "You came without asking and I thought I told you I was going to fuck you, remember?"

I tossed Eren on the bed. He must have been pissing his pants, he tried to get up and get off the bed. I pushed him back down though and pinned him, I felt his body tremble under me.

"Please, corporal, please! N-no more, I've learn my lesson! Just let me go, you sick fuck!" Eren begged with a whimper. "Please, just no more."

Eren should really know better, I told him the rules in the beginning and he still defied them. His will was still strong, I could get rid of that couldn't I? I grabbed a crop and slapped his thigh hard, it started to become a stinging red mark that would become another bruise. I'm so glad I never got rid of that crop. His face scrunched up. My hand pressed on Eren's neck, fear was settling in to his body. I could only wonder what went through his mind, the shaking he was doing was exciting.

"Apparently you haven't. You forgot rule number one, brat," I harshly whispered "And that's going to cost you."

The kid was so scared, of me and himself. He still couldn't comprehend his body yet, he didn't understand why he didn't react like everyone else would in this situation. I didn't really care if he was scared shitless, I just wanted to fuck him. I flipped him over on the bed and saw what I had made of his back. Bright lines and red marks were everywhere, three were bleeding. I wanted to touch them just to see Eren flinch, his tan skin that used to be soft and clear, was tattered in welts and blood.

I got the crop and slapped the leather against his skin. Eren raised his head releasing pitiful moans, he just needed to let himself enjoy my attention and it would be so much better for him. New blood beaded on his skin, I enjoyed this more than I knew I probably should. But how could I help but break a pretty boy like Eren? I sat his chin up and brought the crop to his face, he probably thought I was going to hit him.

"Kiss it." I ordered

He brought his lips to the leather and did as I said. Show affection to the thing that hurt you, it was a quick peck and he fell back on the bed. I was done with the crop and threw it away and clenched Eren's ass. It fit perfectly in my palm, firm and untainted without the marks that covered the rest of his body. I could change that. If I could have, I would have senselessly fucked him right then and there. The scent of blood and cum gave me the craving to do so, but I had to give a little. I put my fingers in his drooling mouth, disgusting.

"Suck on them. It's for your sake any way." He licked and sucked, coating them in saliva. It felt wet and warm, I rubbed them on his tongue and took them out. I could only stand the feeling for so long. Eren was breathing harder, I inserted a slick finger. I wanted to see his face, what face was he making? Because I couldn't I reveled in every shrill scream or moan he made, his body tensing while I started to stretch his tight body. Moans started to drift from his mouth, he must have started to enjoy himself, or at least lost control of his body anyway.

"Damn, you must be a virgin, you're just getting off on one of my fingers aren't you? And only one, too."

I thrust my finger in deeper, twisting, to hear more soft noises from Eren's panting mouth.

"Please… please stop I-it- Nahh! Hah-ah!"

"You're so loud and dripping wet all over my bed. Wonder what you'll sound like with two." I slipped in a second finger. He tensed up around them, tears coming to his eyes. I wanted to lick them off, to taste the pain he felt, all the humiliation he was enduring. He buried his head in the sheets to keep his voice down, but I was dying to hear more.

"They slipped in so easily," I spread my fingers apart. "Your body is such a greedy bitch that wants to be stuffed." I talked more, I couldn't help it. I'm talkative.

"Don't- ha!-talk like t-that." Eren moaned out.

I needed to see his face, to hear him moan like that made me want to see. I grabbed his abused head and looked at him. His eyes weeping and sleepy looking, his cheeks bright red as tears dripped down his face. It was horrifically beautiful.

"Yet you still moan. Are my fingers not satisfying? Maybe another part is what you need." My cock was pulsing at seeing Eren's head shake, his last failing plea. I didn't care what he wanted, him rejecting it made me want to take him more.

"Please…. No more… I-I don't want to." Eren lightly heaved and swallowed. "This isn't right, I-I don't think I can t-take it."

"Oh I think you're wrong," I pulled my fingers out and pushed the tip in slowly. "You'll take all of me if that's what I want you to do."

"Ah! N-no! Not there!" Eren squirmed trying to get up. I couldn't take anymore of refusal, I was going to have him if I wanted him. I muffled his plea into the bed.

"Shut the fuck and spread your legs." I spread them myself, I knew Eren wouldn't do it and moved in deeper.

He lifted his head and said nothing. I supposed the pain was unbearable (he was obviously a virgin) and he was choking on a silent scream , I on the other hand was feeling pure fucking bliss. He was tight. His warmth around me, his muscles clenching while I moved roughly, stubbornly pushing past his resistance. I hooked my nails into his chest as I moved.

"You're really tight around me, Yeager. It's almost like you don't want to let me go." After I moved out I tried thrusting in deeper.

Eren clutched the sheets with his hands and cried out, just for me, "Hah, fuck! - Please, don't, n-no more! Nggh- ah- I-I'm going to br-break!" drool sliding down his skin.

I already knew I was going to break him. Use his body whenever I wanted to. It's not like I hadn't ordered him around before. His wounds were reopening and starting to bleed again, that made ecstasy run all around my body. I licked up his back, tasting the bittersweet blood on my lips before sinking my teeth into his neck.

"That's right, brat. Cry out to me," I started to move in and out smoother. I wanted to hear more of his helpless voice. "Tell me how it is for you to cry like that?"

He didn't say anything. Only heaving breaths and the occasional moan. Was he stuck in his own mind? Trying to think of anywhere other than here? Did I give a fuck? No, I wanted what I asked for and Eren would give me it. I picked him up on my lap and made his hips move with mine, that's what snapped him out of it. Eren cried more and the noises escaping him seemed to be louder, screaming from the change. I grabbed his chin, damn he looked pitiful while he enjoyed himself. "Tell me. What are you feeling to make you cry like that? To moan like that?"

He still wouldn't answer me. I slammed deep and hard inside of him.

His eyes widened "Gah! Ah, shit- St-top!"

"Then answer me. Dammit." I demanded

When I didn't hear anything, I moved harder, faster than the last time. Eren moaned more and as I did. "Tell me." I whispered and snuck my hand to Eren's dripping cock that begged for me to let him come. I finally got to him

"Good!" Eren screamed "It feels so fucking good, ah! S-so good!"

I couldn't help but smirk. He chose the right words to say. I didn't know if what he said was true or if he was saying it because he knew I'd like it. It didn't matter either way to me, it was fucking great to know.

"Would you want me to do this more?" I asked

"So much more! Hah- much more!"

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes! Please! I want to cum, I want to cum for you!"

I had finally gotten to him. Finally made him understand his place. I am one good fucking teacher. And now, Eren will be one obedient bitch.

"Go ahead, brat."

He tilted his head back and moaned loud, his cum sprinkling on his stomach. I came soon after, my fluids lacing his insides and spilling out of him. I had marked him everywhere. I pulled out and let Eren drop on the bed, he curled up like a child and breathed in his chest. I undid his hands and got up off the bed.

I smelled gross, I was coming off my high and decided I should shower. I buttoned my pants and tidied up my hair. "I'm taking a shower. I want you cleaned up and back in the dungeon before I get out if you can get up. If you can't, you get dressed and wait for me to take you," I got a towel and turned back. "Is that clear?"

I bet he clinched his heart to see if his heart was still beating. He nodded back at me in silence. He was still catching tears from himself. I opened the door and walked inside, setting the towel on the sink and starting the water. I undressed and stepped inside. I sweetly hummed, pretty ecstatic from the night. I couldn't stop thinking of Eren crying though, his face as tears rolled off his cheeks. It probably stained my sheets, I couldn't think about it now, that's all I wanted to see before. No fucking way I could go back on this now. I let the warm water hit my face then looked down to shake it off, then I saw it.

Blood going down the drain. Eren never hurt me, never put a scratch on me. It was his. I put my hand to my mouth, I felt like I could scream. What had I done? It all feels like some sort of dream I made up, was it real? Of course it was, I heard his pleads, I saw his tears, and I'm washing off his blood. Why the hell do I even care?! I wanted to do it, I shouldn't regret this, I shouldn't even give a shit. But I can't stop staring down at the red tinted water spinning down the drain.

I caused this. When I hit him, I felt dizzy. When I talked to him in that vile manor, I got off on it. When I touched him, I was high on him. When I saw him first react to my violence in the way he did, that's when the needle shot into my arm and I wanted more.

I did it.

Because I was addicted?

I shut off the water and dried myself off. I put on my old clothes, which smelled like Eren and sweat and blood mixed together. I opened the door a crack, he was looking at himself in the mirror, touching his face and bruises. Humiliated tears ran down his face, I closed my eyes and breathed in. I stepped out of the bath room, making Eren perk up out of fear. Fear of me.

"Alright, come on." I said

Eren slowly struggled to stand up. He groaned and clenched teeth to get up on his feet. I bit the inside of my lip. I walked towards him. "Here, wrap your arm around my neck." I offered my shoulder. It was the least I could do for him, after what I had done.

"Thanks, but no thanks, sir," Eren stood up and limped to the door. "I don't need your help."

I stood there and ran my fingers through my hair.

_What had I done to him?_

The sound of the door clicking open made Levi's eyes pop open. A weary Eren closed the door behind him staying close to it. Levi put his papers to the side and straightened up. Eren looked up, but not looking at Levi. He was unable to do so.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

* * *

_So I hoped you enjoyed. Follow, favorite and review if you did. See you next update, later guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here. This is more of a make up chapter for what Levi did the night before. So we see corporal on his knees, perfection. Story edited by loveless fangirl. I do not own AOT or the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

Eren's voice sounded so quiet and frail. Almost like he wanted to be invisible, no disappear. If he was invisible he would still be in the room with Levi. Yet he still limped towards the desk by the man, wondering what he could possibly want now.

"Yeager," Levi wasn't totally sure what to say yet. What could he say? "You should probably sit down."

"No thanks, I'm perfectly fine standing up."

Eren was defensive. Levi really couldn't blame him. And Eren's legs and hips hurt too much to sit down, standing was just better. Levi let him stand and moved from behind his desk and leaned his back against it. Weight on his palms as he looked over Eren. He smelled like last night, he hadn't shower yet, his hair flat and mess. Dark bags were under his eyes making them sag.

_He didn't sleep at all last night._

It was a quiet office. No shouts, no conversations going on, something Eren thought that would be happening once he entered the door. What was Levi trying to do now? Eren was only worried, if he said something wrong, did something on accident, would another lesson be in order? He swallowed, he couldn't think like that. He just wanted to get the hell out of that room, and away from Him. Levi awkwardly looked at Eren, he clasped his hands together.

"Could I get you anything?"

"No thank you, sir."

Silence. So much quiet silence filling the whole room.

"Um, if there isn't anything you wanted to talk about," Eren's voice cut like a knife. "Could I go now?"

"No," Levi snapped out of it. He needed to let Eren know he was sorry for last night. "I wanted to talk."

"About last night, right?" Eren just wanted to hurry and get that out of the way.

_What else would he talk about? He probably just wants to torture me more._

"Uh, no. No not yet. We both know what happened last night, we don't need a recap. Just um, how are you feeling?"

Eren stood up straight and raised an eyebrow. He backed a step away from Levi. "How am I feeling?" He softly said, confused. "How am I fucking feeling? I have welts on my goddamn back, bruises all over my body. My ass hurts so badly I can't walk properly because of you, and I have marks on my face that worry my sister. I had to lie to her today, fucking lie! How do you think I fucking feel?!"

While Eren exploded in the room like a bomb going off, Levi could only looked down and rolled his tongue in his mouth, taking his scolding like a child. He deserved it, Eren had a right to be angry, he had really screwed up because of heat and a full moon. He pursed his lips together and swallowed. His hands fidgeting together. "I know, I know. And I-I didn't mean it last night."

"Haha! That's fucking great you didn't mean it last night! Because that totally makes up for everything!" Eren had a fake grin to his face from all the anger he had in that moment. He got close to Levi with his nostrils flared and a glare that could kill. "I don't want to play your game, Corporal. You can do whatever you'd like with my body just not my head." He growled.

"Yeager, stop. I'm trying to fix this." Levi tried to touch Eren's hand. Eren pulled away faster than he'd known he could move.

"Don't."

Eren thought Levi didn't mean a single word he said. Every care he showed, every concerned word that left his lips, sounded like a lie to give Eren false comfort. So later he'd be able to pull the rug right out from under Eren's feet. Just so Levi could be able to torture him even more. Eren stepped back and straightened up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go now, sir."

Sir. Eren would never change that he respected Levi, even say that he looked up to him. He'd never let that down, no matter how much hate he had stored inside him. Eren started to walk towards the door, Levi moved off the desk and caught Eren's wrist.

"No!" Levi said. "You can't walk away from me, you're acting like a goddamn child."

"I have the right to act like a goddamn child! What you did to me was unforgivable!" Eren snapped "I don't need this from you. I want you to leave me alone, okay? Use me when you want, but don't try to act like you care about me."

"Listen, I can't fix what happened last night, but I want to try now. Can't you tell I'm trying? I usually would never waste my time on anybody, but I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

Levi's grip loosened up when he said those words. He hadn't apologized for something in a while, he'd forgotten how long. Eren's lip curled up as a shallow breath came from him and shook his head.

"You think an "I'm sorry." Is going to fix this? No way."

Levi held his head low and sighed. Eren pulled his wrist away and just looked at the older man. He analyzed him, seeing his sulking head at his failing attempts. Probably thinking of the next thing to say.

_If it's all an act, he's a pretty good actor._

"I know it's not the best apology for what I did. You never should have endured something like that unwillingly. When I saw your reaction, it made me feel high. I just knew I needed something from you right then and there. I shouldn't have done it and I'm trying to make amends."

"I don't know what game you're playing at bu-"

"It's not a game, brat!" Levi interrupted. "I'm honest to fucking God _**sorry**_for what I did to you! Open your goddamn eyes and see it!"

Levi didn't even notice that he was grabbing Eren's collar. Eren's eyes had that surprised and shocked look he had last night. The feeling started to roar back, in both Eren and Levi, and if Levi wanted to keep this going, he'd better try hard to fix it. Levi swallowed and kissed Eren fast and hard. Eren held his breath, his cheeks glowing bright, and the first _real _kiss he ever had. But the idea of last night starting all over again got to Eren, he pulled away with trembling breaths.

"W-what was that for?" He straightened up. He forgot rule number one. "Sir."

"I'm going to show you that I'm sorry. That I really didn't mean for last night to turn out that way."

Before Eren could protest, Levi pulled Eren down into another kiss. Levi's mouth parted Eren's to become wider, Eren blushed and breathed into the others mouth. Eren started to relax and closed his eyes, Levi's grip loosening on Eren's shirt. This was gentle, the kisses were soft this time. On his lips, not just on the body that Levi lusted for, but his face. This meant something more than last night, but it couldn't feel real to Eren. Last night, Levi was a hungry animal starved for blood, now he was somebody who cared for the prey he hunted? He could get used to it, though. Levi pulled away slightly, Eren opened his eyes, and mouth hanging open want more.

_I can't be enjoying this. I can't be wanting more of him._

"You want to walk away from that door now?" Levi asked

Eren licked his lips and walked forward more towards Levi. Eren could give Levi a chance now. He looked at his shoes and Levi's chest. "What… What do I do now?" Eren said to Levi. He just hoped it wouldn't turn sour.

Levi didn't want to be sweet, but now he had to be. He lightly sighed and looked up at Eren, pulling his shirt to waddle in a turn to the desk to face Eren's body away from the door. He grabbed one of Eren's hands and put it on his hip to give direction. "You put your hands on my hips while I do the rest."

Eren put his other hand on Levi's hip and let him guide back. He swallowed, still shaky about where this was going. "Nothing that's going to hurt, sir?"

Levi closed his eyes and rolled them. "No, nothing like that. I'm making it up to you." He forced out in as calm a tone as he could manage.

Levi pressed Eren back onto the desk and kissed him again. This time Eren kissed back, moving his lips against Levi's as he did the same. They breathed warmly in between movements, Levi's hands holding Eren's jawline and Eren's slipping down Levi's back. He needed to stop, Eren told himself over and over he need to go out that door and never let this happen again. Not _this_ but what happened yesterday, because it would happen again, he knew it. But he didn't want to stop what was happening now. Levi's tongue grazed Eren's, Eren's mouth gapped wider in a gasp. The slick feeling surprising him, he calmed down and tried to play back.

Levi wanted to do something different, something rougher. He wanted to bite Eren's lower lip so hard that he could taste blood. He dreamed about pinning Eren to a wall while pulling his hair so hard he'd scream. Instead, Levi pulled away and kissed softly down Eren's neck and collar bone. Eren tangled his hand in Levi's hair and pressed him down for him to indulge more.

_Bite him. Bite him just once damn it. You want to do it so fucking badly. You know he'd like it anyway!_

Levi quelled his inner thoughts by sucking on Eren's collar bone instead. He'd make a mark somehow, that's what he'd like to see anyway. Eren started to pant lightly and tilt his head toward the ceiling.

"Haa… Corporal…" Eren trailed out. He liked this compliant Corporal, the one who actually did care. But Eren did feel something missing, maybe it was the harsh touches, the insults. He closed his eyes at the thoughts. He knew he could get off on something like this, he had to be able to. He could feel his pants tightening from neck suckles. Levi was ready to proceed on, to do something he hadn't done for a long time.

"Sit on the edge of the desk." Levi said, undoing Eren's pants.

"Uh, could I ask why?" Eren nervously asked

"So I can do something. Something you'll like."

_He's not talking about that, is he? No way would Corporal get on his knees for me. This is where it stops, I just know it._

Eren sat on the edge of the desk like his was told, his lower body ached as he did. Levi spread Eren's legs apart and began to tug down the open pants and got on his knees. Levi saw the bruise the shape of the crop on Eren's thigh, he sighed. Before Levi could get off the generic uniform pants, Eren put up his hands on his to stop him.

"Wait, um are you really going to do this?"

"I don't just get on the ground for anyone. Especially brats like you." Levi replied, a bit annoyed from being stopped.

Eren tilted his head. "Then why am I the exception?"

"Because I screwed you over. Big time. And you won't accept a verbal apology so a physical one might work. Now can you please move your goddamn hands?"

"One more thing."

"What now?" Levi whined

"Can I talk to you?" He smirked and brushed back black hairs from Levi's face.

Levi winced. He didn't want to be treated like that. He didn't want to treat Eren like that either. He could probably form something in his mind to get him through it. "Yea you can talk to me." Levi agreed.

Eren put his hands on the desk and leaned his back with a cheeky grin.

_I could wipe that right off his face._

Levi breathed out of his nose and pulled down Eren's shorts. His cock hardening, Levi lightly gripped and started to rub up and down with his palm. Levi tried to make Eren harder than he was before he'd do anything more, he gave a long lick to Eren's shaft. Doing it again and again, moving on the other side with his hand pumping more. Eren merely closed his eyes and breathed out of his nose, enjoying the satisfaction of Levi doing this. Eren looked down and grinned, pulling his bangs back.

"You seem like you know what you're doing here. Have you done this before?"

Levi glared up at the boy he was pleasuring and heaved with his tongue stroking up. "Don't get fucking cheeky now." He growled.

Eren chuckled while biting his lip. "I think you have. Do you like it? The way I taste?"

"I'm not replying to you"

"Mhhm~ fair enough."

Levi put his lips on Eren's tip and started to suck hard. Eren tensed up, arching his back forward and letting a fair moan out. Levi's tongue flicked and swirled at the same time, tasting little droplets of precum and went down before his jaw locked up. His head started to bob while his hand stayed at the base slowly stroking while his mouth moved at a quicker pace. Eren licked his lips with rose tint on is cheeks, looking at Levi work. Levi opened his eyes and caught Eren looking.

"Stowp, stawring." Levi said muffled.

"Are you embarrassed by me looking?"

Levi didn't say anything back, only curtaining his eyes and twisting his mouth around the throbbing member. Eren kept his moans and other noises down in the office, Levi imagined them louder. More of a pained hiss of pleasure than a lusting one. Eren grabbed the top of Levi's hair and made him bob deeper, his breathing hitched as Levi complied. Whatever Eren said or wanted, Levi would do it…for now.

"Ahh. Use your tongue more."

Levi being told what to do. Lance Corporal Levi, being told what to do by a solider, who he had in the palm of his hand whenever he wanted him at any minute. Yet Levi did it, licking up with the sucks. He didn't like being ordered by his toy. Torturous ideas popped in Levi's mind he'd tuck away for later, when he was back in control and Eren would know it. Levi got his mouth off to breath but kept pumping, Eren was fidgeting all over, hiccupping moans and needing release soon. But something was missing, something else was needed.

"Stroke a little slower, sir." Eren shyly demanded

Levi looked up. Out of spite he moved his hand faster and flicked his tongue on Eren's leaking tip. "I don't take orders from you, and I never will," Levi started. "If you keep ordering me I'll just have to punish you later."

_Punishments?_

Eren swallowed. "What k-kind of punishments?"

Levi tilted his head, he couldn't help but grin. "Oh? You want to know?" Eren eagerly nodded. Levi chuckled. "I wanna tie you up. Have you strip naked in front of me so I can bite, scratch, and hit every inch of your skin. Maybe blindfold you so you'll never see them coming, huh? I'd use a whip next time, a paddle if I have time to prepare. Just for your body. Who knows what else I could find."

Eren let out a moan "Uhh! W-what else?"

Levi caught more droplets on his lips. "Once that was done, I'd pull you up by your hair and push you against a wall. Call you scum until you'd beg for more."

"Ah! Shit, I'm almost there! K-keep going." Eren moaned loud.

"I'd hold you and take you from behind. I'd gag you first so no one could hear your moans or screams. I'd leave you crying so hard and satisfied."

"Ngh! Sir, p-please, let me come!"

Levi smirked. "I never said you couldn't."

Eren's eyes shot open in a last moan. He made Levi's head go back on his cock before he came. He couldn't believe he asked- by himself- to do so. Levi really did own him, by his words he wanted to hear what hurtful thing, foul thing Levi was going to do to him. Eren could almost cry, but the ideas sounded so good. Levi swallowed the vile taste in his mouth and pulled off, he wiped his lips and turned his head away.

"Disgusting." Levi scoffed and stood up.

Eren panted on the desk. His back plopped down on stacks of papers and a pen stabbing him, Eren was too tired to care about it. He swallowed and let sweat drop down. Levi went around back to his desk, on his way he smacked Eren's arm.

"Get up, you're crinkling my paper work."

Eren sat up while Levi circled back behind the desk. Eren pulled up his shorts and pants, buckling them before he hopped off the desk to face Levi. Levi put his hands on the desk and glanced back at Eren.

"Now, have you accepted my apology?" Levi asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, because this won't be happening again."

"You mean none of this? Not even punishments, was that all talk?"

Levi shook his head. "No, no. That was true. I do like giving you punishments, I just shouldn't have introduced it to you in the way I did."

Eren looked down. Did he really want this relationship with his superior? Where he would be randomly be jumped whenever his Captain wanted a taste, whenever he needed his little play thing is where Eren would be. He'd just be his bitch, and he'd have to get used to it. Eren looked back up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," Eren said. "Do you think I could go now, please?"

"You can't get out of here fucking fast enough. Somebody probably heard you, you were being so loud."

Eren lightly blushed and pouted lowly. "I wasn't that loud."

"Just get your ass out of my office until I want to see you again."

Levi went to sit down in his chair and picked up a crinkled piece of paper. His concern and care was over now. Or, he made himself believe that it was. Eren kept looking back as he walked to the door. This would be his routine now, living on Levi's schedule when he wanted him. Eren turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"Yes, sir." He put one foot out.

"I didn't hear a thank you." Levi said.

Eren closed his eyes. "Thank you, Corporal."

"Now you can get out."

Levi smirked.

_He's mine again._

Eren sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him. His chest was met by papers as few escaped her panicking hands and his face being met by glasses.

"Ah! Sorry, Eren! I didn't mean to bump into you." Hanji said

After Hanji knew who she ran into, she smiled her crooked smile and started to lean down to pick up her stranded papers. Eren rubbed his chest and started to squat down and pick up a note.

"It's okay, Ms. Hanji. Here let me help."

"Oh! Thank you." Hanji started to fix the papers into stacks like they were before. Humming a tune while Eren tried to take sneaky glances of what Hanji was delivering.

"What were you bringing to Corporal, Hanji?" Eren asked, handing the papers he got to her.

"Oh, nothing really. Just some paperwork Erwin wanted me to drop off," Hanji took them and made eye contact with Eren. "What about you? Why are you at Mr. Grouchy Pants office?"

Eren's mouth went dried. He tried thinking of a constructed lie in his mind. Thinking of everything that sounded believable and what would sound faulty. Eren started to stand up with Hanji, still looking for a response.

"I just came to ask if we'd have more training time soon. I don't want to get rusty." Eren laughed nervously.

"Hehe, I guess you're right," Hanji laughed back and walked towards the door while Eren moved. She opened the door and stepped in. "I hope you get that training time."

_Yeah. Me too._

* * *

_So I hoped you enjoyed the story. Follow, favorite, and review if you did. See you next update. Bye!._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New chapter! In this chapter theres a little bit of Jean and Eren but nothing too bad. And like always we have Levi doing it with Eren. Story edited by loveless fangirl. I don't own AOT or the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

_And now he owns me. And I've come to accept that._

"Ahh! C-corporal! H-harder!" Eren shouted in pleasure.

The bed shook from the force of Levi's thrusts. Eren hid his face in the mattress, tears rolling off his face and muffled moans coming out, feeling nails rake up the arch of his back. Levi grabbed Eren's wrists and stretched his arms to raise his sweating body. He wanted to hear him, see his face as he rammed into him. Eren's eyes slit and mouth dripping with drool in the corner.

"What? It isn't hard enough for you?" Levi rocked in deeper and faster. He leaned in Eren's face and licked off what was a salty tear. "You're such a greedy bitch, aren't you?"

Eren arched his back and screamed in lust. "Yes, sir! I am, t-thank you!"

Levi bit down hard on the back of Eren's neck, Eren whimpering as he did so, feeling cum starting to warm inside of him. Levi dropped on arm and grabbed Eren's hip and rocked in- and- out faster. Eren felt his own fluids run down his legs, eager to be release and the time was now.

"Uh-huh! Please! I need to cum! L-let me cum, sir! Please, please!" Eren asked

Levi breathed as his teeth got off of Eren's skin. "You want to cum for me?"

Eren nodded "I wanna c-cum for you, please!"

"I taught you how to beg so well. You have my permission."

Eren threw his head back in a loud moan and came on the sheets and dripped on his knees. He panted hard as Levi thrust into him, deep, letting his seed spill inside. Levi let go of Eren's arms, his head immediately falling into the pillow while Levi pulled out. Slick cream colored liquid poured from Eren's sore entrance while Levi got off of the bed, searching for his pants. Eren swallowed and wiped his tears.

It had been two weeks since Levi started to request Eren for services. The perfect stress reliever after a long day of taking orders from air head pigs and giving them to mindless soldiers. That was what made Eren different, Eren had a brain. It also gave him something to do, that's usually why he'd take Eren. Giving commands was much more enjoyable that way. Eren had gotten used to Levi's controlling ways, and if he wanted to get his fix, he'd keep doing what he was told. Since the urges to feel pain didn't seem to leave. But he would never tell Levi.

Eren groaned as he sat up in the bed, bringing the sheets to cover his knees. He rubbed his tired face while Levi sat back on the bed, with a silver lighter in his hand. His hand curling for Eren to give him a cigarette. Eren did so while Levi lit up the end. Eren glared and scratched his head. "I'm getting real tiered of you coming inside me."

"Yeah, I bet you are. I don't care." Levi replied

"Can't you pull out one day?"

"Can't," Levi turned around and blew smoke. "I'd dirty up the sheets."

"Asshole." Eren murmured

"Do you really want to start running your fucking mouth right after we have sex? I could go for a round two really fast."

Eren perked up from the threat and lowered his head. "No, sir. Sorry I asked."

"Now that's a good boy."

Eren rubbed his neck and felt the dent of the bite. Teeth now imprinted on his skin. It wasn't anything new, Levi left bruises and bites on Eren all the time. It wasn't like Eren was complaining, but it was getting harder and harder to hide them from people. Mostly just from Mikasa. He sighed and slapped his hand down on the bed.

"Damn, that bite is going to stay for a while," He waddled over to Levi and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. He rested his chin on his shoulder, smelling the fresh smoke. "How am I gonna hide this one?" He said more so to himself.

"Why hide it? I like seeing my work. And get off, you reek." Levi said taking another smooth drag.

"Well duh, so none of my friends see it they don't know what I do when you ask me to visit with you. Mikasa would kill you if she knew what was going on. She worries a lot when she just sees the small bruises you give me."

Levi narrowed his eyes thinking about Mikasa. Someone who had feelings for Eren and was around him constantly; someone who really did care. That pissed him off, Eren was his, no one else's. He would never give him up so easily, not when he would lose his new favorite toy.

"Why don't you just ditch her? Ditch everyone. Then you wouldn't have to care about people finding out your pain kink."

Eren frowned and unraveled his arms from Levi's neck. "You want me to ditch them? All my friends, my only family, the people who care for me? You want me to just say 'See yeah later, my Captain needs to have sex with me?'"

Levi turned around and crossed his legs. Elbows resting on thighs. "That or just come out with it."

"Heh, yeah and have everyone know I have no shame by doing this with you."

"You're ashamed of me?"

"Damn right I am. I let you do whatever you want to my body any time of day," Eren snapped in a whisper leaning in to Levi. "I hate knowing that I just let this happen. Because… Because…"

Levi smirked. He leaned over to the end tabled and crushed his smoke in the crystal ash tray and scooted closer. His thumb brushing Eren's cheek, detest in the air. "Because you're mine." He lowly whispered

Eren pulled back. He never wanted to belong to Levi. Not like this anyway if there was any future with them. It wasn't anything real, it was just a get in- get out relationship. And owner and the owned, Eren didn't want to believe he fell anywhere in the category. He leaned to Levi's face, annoyance showing on his face.

"You don't own me."

"Oh? I don't own you?"

"No, no you don't."

"Then why do you let me take you away when I want?"

Eren growled and flipped the sheets off, he didn't want to hear anymore. He got out of the bed quickly and tossed his button up on his arms. Buttoning the buttons with trembling fingers and kicking up his shorts and pants in a close pile.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked, turned back around.

Eren pulled up his shorts and next came his pants. "I'm getting out of here. I can't stand you, because I hate you. You got what you wanted, I think I can leave now, sir."

Levi covered his hand and chuckled silently in it. Watching Eren be pissy over the truth was amusing to him. Like a pouting child, almost. He cleared his throat and went back to his normal emotionless face.

"What if I get bored again and want to play with your body again?"

Eren faced forward. Bored? What did Levi think he was? A board game he could play any time of day? That's what finally got to Eren after these past weeks. Not the beatings or sex, but what Levi thought Eren was. Eren clenched his teeth and threw his hand down as he turned, his bare foot stomping the ground.

"I'm not just something to do when there's nothing else around!" Eren shouted "I'm a human- fucking- being!" Eren marched over to pick up his jacket and boots, then to the door to open it. His eyes looked moist. He turned back to Levi. "Learn how to treat me like one. Until then, go to hell." And slammed the door shut.

Levi lowered his head and sighed. He did it again.

Eren leaned on a hallway wall with his hands full still. He closed his eyes with a pained look on his face, slowly sliding down with things falling. He covered his face completely with his hands and bit his lip.

_Don't you cry. Don't you dare cry because of him, dammit._

No matter what Eren said to himself, he couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes. They started to leave his eyes and fill his hands, they started to slide down his cheeks. "Dammit," He sniffled and wiped his nose. "I should be crying because of him. Why am I even…? He doesn't care about me. I certainly don't care about him." Eren talked to himself, trying to stop.

"Not from what I heard." A snarky, familiar voice chuckled.

Eren looked up getting rid of tears. He huffed out angrily and bawled his hands into fists on the ground. "What the fuck do you want, Horse Face!" Eren's nose was stuffy and his eyes stinging with salt. Jean held a tray of tea cups and pot that was slowly starting to cool. Sugar and honey in small bowls.

"I came to give the Captain his tea since they couldn't find you. Now I know why."

Eren's eyes widened. Someone heard, someone knew now. Out of all people it had to be Jean. That frightened him, what would Jean say to everyone and what would they think of him? Eren stood up and stepped forward to Jean with a pleading look.

"How much did you hear?"

"'Uh! L-let me come, sir! Please, please!' is where I came in at." Jean reenacted

Eren cringed at the script he had given Jean of his words. He shushed Jean and cling to his chest.

"Please don't tell anyone," Eren begged "No one needs to know about this."

Jean rolled his eyes with a scoff, turning so Eren was off him. "Wow, you think I'd tell people about your sex life? I don't have time for stupid shit like that, Yeager," He looked at Eren and sighed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Even if Eren didn't like Jean, he knew he could trust him. He was a comrade, someone who had his back when there was danger. Eren knew his word was good. Eren could finally breathe again and he smiled sadly.

"Thank you so much. I owe you one." He patted Jean's shoulder.

"How about you owe me one now?" Jean suggested "Have tea with me. There's an empty room up here, I want to know more about this."

Eren tilted his head and straightened up. There wasn't much to discuss, not much that Eren wanted to really talk about. "But I thought that was Corporal's tea."

"Do you think he really wants tea after what he did to you?" Jean smiled and started to walk past Eren. He rolled his shoulder. "Come on, if anyone deserves tea, it's you."

_Does he actually care?_

"Come on, it'll make you feel better."

_He must if he wants to help._

"Y-yeah, just let me pick up my shoes and jacket."

Eren paired up his boots and cloaked his arm with the jacket and started to follow Jean's lead. Levi saw through the crack in the door he made and squinted at the two as they walked away. He closed the door with a click.

Jean put the tray on a dusty vanity that hadn't been touched in years. Eren sat on a stiff bed looking down and around the room, seeing cobwebs in corners and the cracked light switch that didn't work.

"Whose room was this again?" Eren asked

"Oh, some recon that died early on. They never put anyone back up here since. So I thought it was a waste of a room and why don't I use it sometimes."

"What do you use it for? You bring girls up here or something?"

"No, idiot. Private bathroom," Jean started to pour tea in the cups. "What else could I ask for?"

Eren stood up and actually walked to the bathroom door. He hung on the frame. "You wouldn't mind if I used it, would you?"

Jean shook his head. "Knock yourself out. Do you take anything with black tea?"

"Yeah. Two sugars, please," Eren opened the door and stepped in. "And Jean. Thanks for caring."

Jean turned back, and gave a grin. "No problem."

Eren cleaned himself up from earlier, he didn't want the disgusting liquid inside of him anymore. He pulled up his pants and washed his hands and face before he left. He saw his red eye fade into a pink but his eyes were still puffy. He sighed at his state but put himself back together and left the bathroom. Jean was on the bed with a tea cup in his hand, he held out the foggy drink. Eren walked over and took it with both hands, the smell warm and inviting, Eren hummed and turned to Jean.

"Smells good." Eren said

"Take a taste, see if I screwed it up or anything."

Eren closed his eyes and sipped his drink. He smile in the cup and took another one. "It's good. Really good. Thanks, Jean."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Jean crossed his legs and sat his palm on his cheek. "So how long has this thing been going on with you and Corporal?"

Eren chewed his cheek and slumped in his cup. "A couple weeks. It randomly happened one night and it kinda hasn't stopped. He just jumps me whenever he wants and doesn't give me a choice."

"Why haven't you told anyone else about this? You're being forced to have sex with him. If you want it to stop just tell someone."

"I can't, Jean. He threatened me if I told anyone and I li-"He caught himself before he said anymore about liking the pain. He drank more of his tea.

Jean scooted closer to Eren. "And you like it, is what you mean, huh?"

Eren quickly turned his head and looked up. "What?" Eren said astonished. "Why would you even think something like that?"

"Oh come on, Yeager. Today wasn't the first time I heard you moan out."

Eren swallowed. Embarrassed. "How… How long?"

"A week ago, at least."

"Oh my god." Eren whined and dig his forehead in the cup's rim. Embarrassed that someone had known for so long. Jean put his arm around Eren's back to pull him in closer.

"You know, you sound really hot when you moan," Jean's hand crept up Eren's thigh. Eren's eyes grew as he straightened up and looked at Jean. "I could make you moan like that."

Eren shuttered and was speechless to respond. Honestly, now he felt like an actual toy, being passed around and played with.

"What?" Eren muttered.

"Oh come on, you like what Corporal does for you. I'd like a taste too. I bet I could make you moan better."

Eren pushed Jean's hand away. "You're joking about this, right? You like my sister. "

"Yeah, as having a relationship. I wouldn't do half the things I wanted to do with her," Jean got close to Eren's lips, his hand going up to Eren's crotch. "That's why I saw you as a toy."

Eren wouldn't let that happened, not with a second person, anyway. Eren pulled away and looked hurt, he thought Jean actually wanted to comfort him. "Fuck you, Jean." He harshly whispered. Eren started to get up from the bed, feeling light- headed as he did, he swayed on his feet. Jean got up and balanced Eren on each side with his hands.

"Hey, you okay?" Jean said, even though he knew what was wrong.

"I-I feel dizzy," Eren started to feel like he would faint. Jean caught him and laid him on the bed. Jean sat at the end of the bed watching Eren pant. "What did you put in my drink?"

Jean shrugged. "Two sugars and a pretty good knock- out pill."

"You drugged me?" Eren finally figured out what Jean's plan was. "You planned on doing this the whole time."

"Mmmmhhmm. I planned to do it the first time I heard you at work. I thought a slut like you wouldn't mind trying someone else, but I had to make sure you wouldn't refuse."

Jean started to take off his shoes, Eren's body growing hotter and sleepier by the minute. Jean got on top of Eren and ran his hand up his shirt while his lips went to Eren's neck, Eren tried to push him off but he was too weak.

"Stop it, asshole. I'm… I'm not a slut." Eren slurred.

"Damn, he works you over pretty well." Jean massaged Eren's peck underneath. Eren tried his best not to cry out in his lewd and sleepy mind. "I feel bumps all over your body. You must have that pain thing, huh?" Jean's hand started to rub the outside of Eren's crotch.

Silence for the moment as Eren tried to stay up. Shaken for a moment. "Stop… Saying things… Like that…"

"It's kinda unfair, if I leave a mark I won't know which is mine."

"Eat shit, H-horse Face."

"You're still up? I thought you'd be out by now."

"I… Trusted you…" Eren started to blink his eyes shut. He forced himself to stay up as long as he could, feeling a smirk on his skin. "I thought… You cared…"

Jean pulled up to Eren's ear, hearing the last words before he would pass out. "Seems like you thought wrong."

In Eren's fallen state, Jean started to undo buttons. Revealing Eren's chest filled with red hickys and deep bite marks. "Jesus, he really likes to mark you."

"Yeah, to show that he's mine."

Jean gasped and hopped off of Eren. Levi stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, his eyes ice cold glaring at Jean. Jean gapped his mouth, his heart racing scared for his life. He got caught in the act of stealing what Levi claimed. Jean hopped to his feet and straightened his back, Levi slinked out of the doorway and popped out his hip.

"What do you think you're fucking doing here?" Levi asked

Jean trembled for something to say. "I- um- Eren was distraught after leaving your room so I-I brought him to be alone-"

"Alone to fuck him, yeah?"

"N-no, sir! Nothing like that!"

"Oh, so Eren took some sleeping drug all by himself and told you to get on top of him right?" Levi got close to Jean's face. "I'm not an idiot, dickhead. Don't treat me as such."

Jean through his hands up in a nervous defense. "No! No! I don't mean that you were one, it's not what it looks like."

Levi grabbed Jean collar and yanked him down. "You listen to me and listen to me good. I don't play well with others, especially the people who take what I own without permission," Levi circled Jean toward the door and pushed him away. "Get the hell out of here and never think of doing this again. If you get any bright ideas on telling anyone on what me and Eren do, just tell me now what plate you want your balls served to you on."

"Ah! Y-yes sir! It won't happen ever again." Jean quickly exited out of the room and closing the door, screaming out.

Levi breathed out tired and walked to the bed. He crossed his legs and rested his cheeks on his palms. "You're more trouble than you're worth." Of course Eren couldn't hear him, but it was the thought that counted. Levi looked over at Eren- his pants already started to stick out-leaning back on another hand. Eren looked peaceful when he was asleep, his breath slowed and his nose twitching here and there. Levi touched Eren's cheek bone and trailed to the corner of his lip. "You look so helpless asleep," Levi let his finger hang between Eren's parted lips. "I should take advantage of this."

Eren blinked his eyes a few times, getting used to the dim darkness of the run down room, again. He groaned as he felt lingering pain run through his wrist bone. Almost like he had fallen asleep laying on them. Then he remembered what happened. Thoughts of Jean touching his body, learning his lustful secrets, it all rushed back to him so quickly. He gasped at the thought of what Jean did to him, then he was angry at what Jean might have done to him. He scanned and couldn't find any trace of Jean.

"Jean! Get your fucking ass out here so I can kick the fuck out of it! You son of a-!" In Eren's struggle to move, he didn't know he was on the ground, unable to move his hands.

His own shirt was binding his wrists hooked on the leg that held the bed up. He panicked, the last thing he knew was that Jean wanted sex, but would he wait for Eren to wake up before he tried the act? Eren acted quickly and tried to undo the knotting before he would spot Jean again. A boot from the shadow clicked, Eren looked up with a sweat drop passing his lips.

"Jean, please, don't do this," he pleaded "I can't handle this with another person."

The boots came closer, and didn't listen. Eren flinched and closed his eyes. Eren was pissed, and scared all at the same time. They were fighting just to see who would win. He felt finger tips pick up his chin. "Do your fucking worst, asshole."

"That's no way to talk to your superior," The voice said. "Not the ones that save your ass, anyway."

Eren's eye immediately popped open from the familiar call. "Corporal! How did you-"

"I heard you and that other brat talking in the hallway. Thought I'd go exploring."

Eren almost felt like he was smiling. Gleaming that he wouldn't be touched with traitor hands. He sighed with relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much, sir!" Eren said, hyped. "Can you untie this, please? Jean must have done it before you came."

Levi squatted down. Instead of undoing the shirt, he pulled off Eren's buttons from his pants. "No, no, I did that."

Eren's eyes grew. "What?!" he lean forward. "Why would you do that?!"

Levi looked up and pinched Eren's cheeks together. "Because I told you that I owned you. You let some guy take advantage of you." Levi tossed Eren's head back and made him hit the post. Going back to Eren's pants.

"And I get punished for that?!"

"Stop talking. I don't like having things I owned being used. It's for my personal use. No one else's," When Levi got done taking out Eren's cock, he looked up at Eren. "Now when are you going to learn that?"

"I told you before, you don't own me. I'm a person, not a plaything."

Levi slapped Eren's cheek and waited for him to recover from the hit. Eren's eyes drooped up.

"I told you to shut the fuck up. Now unless your next words are 'You own me'- or anything that falls between those lines- I'll tease you till you start to beg for me. Your choice."

Levi stood up and crossed his arms, giving Eren his chance to start talking. Eren chewed his cheek and kept quiet. Deep down inside, Eren knew that Levi owned him, but a sliver of his pride stood in the way from letting it out. Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself, then," The boot of Levi's heel went to Eren's open lap. Eren tensed up and clinched his teeth. "More fun for me then."

Eren's toes curled, a painful low breath slipping from his mouth. "Fuck!" He groaned, his hands bawling up in fists. It hurt, but in the most satisfying way. Levi's heel twisted.

"I told you to shut up unless you'd say "You own me" I know you didn't forget, brat," His foot moved up and down Eren's erecting member. "Or are you ready to give in?"

Eren's eyes shut tightly, his lip trembling. He shook his head and kept his mouth shut. He shook his head quickly and swallowed. Levi started to move up and down in longer length as Eren grew, Eren seethed, trying to keep a moan down. Levi bent his leg to where the tip of his boot was playing with the head. Eren's breath hitched, his head flinging back. Small pearl drops started to sneak on Levi's leather.

"Maybe you like getting off on my dirty shoe. You seem to be."

_I'm not getting off on it enough. I can't believe this, I need more._

Eren pierced his lips together and blush, embarrassed that he started to grind his hips. Levi started to notice and move his foot away. Eren looked up to see why he had stopped, panting softly. Levi shook his head and bent down.

"I didn't say you could do anything yourself, I am teasing you. I'm not letting you come on my boots."

Eren bit his lip and looked down. His cock aching, his body needing. Levi sighed and stood up. "If you're not going to say anything, I should just leave you." He headed towards the door.

Eren gasped and looked up. He couldn't be left now, not in the state he was in. Eren wriggled his wrist to try and get up. "Uh, n-"Eren stopped himself from talking. Levi turned his head.

"Are you going to say something?"

Eren shrunk back in his stop and curved his eyes. Levi opened the door, not hearing anything from Eren. _I can't believe this. _

"I'll be back later to-"

"You own me!" Eren interrupted with his head down. "There I said it! You own me, every last fucking inch! Now can you get over here and finish what you started?!"

Levi turned his head, keeping his hand on the door knob. "I thought you learned manors for me. I didn't hear a please."

"Please! Please, sir. I need you, now sir! Do whatever you want just get over here."

Levi smirked and started to close the door. He walked back and yanked the ankles of Eren's pants, pulling the rest off his legs. He unbuckled his own pants and slug the belt on the ground with a loud crash. "Spread your legs, brat," Levi screwed off his pants buttons. "And I'll be the only one satisfy you."

Eren bent his legs and spread them as far apart as he could, his cock twitching and wanting. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Levi took out his member and held it in his palm. He gave a few quick rubs. "Thanking me already, such a good boy," He knelt down where Eren's entrance was, raising fingers to Eren's mouth. "Suck on these."

"Please sir, I don't care about that. I'll deal with the pain later, just do it already." Eren said inpatient.

Levi was somewhat surprised Eren wouldn't want to be prepped before they had sex. But also gave an odd sense of pleasure from the wanting body. He positioned his body better, Eren's legs wrapped around Levi's hips and Levi's hands on Eren's waist.

"Did I really tease you that well?" Levi grinned while brushing his head against Eren's ass.

"Y-yes, sir. Very well, please hurry." Eren begged.

"I don't know, I kinda like you this way."

"Stop it, I said what you wanted. You owe me that much."

"I don't own you shit, brat."

"You were the one to make the deal," Eren growled. "And I'll say it again," Eren got close to Levi's face with agitation. "You. Fucking. Own. Me."

Levi could see the frustration on Eren's face. Angry over not being able to release. Levi just thought that Eren might be starting to lose the pride he still held onto inside. "That was very good, Eren," Levi pushed his cock in. Eren cried out in lust. "So I guess you deserve your reward."

Eren's nails dug into his palms, his face straining and turning cherry red, in both blush and stress from the feeling. He let out the breath he saved from a gasp and felt electricity flow side by side blood from his veins. Levi always had to get used to the tightness of Eren's insides before he could move. He clung his nails to the side of Eren's back and his thumb nail piercing Eren's sculpted hip bone. Levi started to pull out and slam back in, repeating the process again and again. Tears started to roll off Eren's cheeks and into his gapping mouth, releasing moans like a chorus even as Levi tore his body. Eren's legs squeezed around Levi, bringing him closer to his perpetrating body.

"Oh sh-! Fuck!" Eren yelled, his voice intertwining with the banging sound of creaking wood against his back. "Hah- thank you!" He panted.

Levi just looked down and kept going at his same pace. Occasionally looking up at a verbal Eren, favoring in the whole action of Levi's body. The contact of skin-on-skin could have made Eren feel sick to his stomach and yet he still implored for more. It made him think it was awful for him to ever let Levi started doing this, he could have seen if he could call Levi's bluff and told someone. Then it would be the end of the story and Eren would never have to endure this pain and humiliation anymore.

So why didn't he?

Eren couldn't think about why now. He was too in need, in heat to get rid of pent up feelings inside. Maybe it was the day he had, being drugged by an asshole you thought was going to make you tea and stay by your side drugs you and tries to have sex with you because he heard you having sex with a superior. Whom also is a sadist and knows you're a shutter masochist. This might have been the way Eren could see this, as a stress reliever. It felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders for the moment. Eren saw this as a way to cope with these feelings.

The sound of thighs slapping against pants legs filled the space. Eren rolled his hips along with Levi's, being able to make his body go in and out deeper. His baking head twisting side to side, legs clinching and unclenching. Tears blurring his vision and trying to make out Levi's face. Unemotional, as always with a grunt creeping though his teeth often. It wasn't passion on his face, nothing was real between the two. He looked frustrated, or maybe egger for something more.

"Keep your legs around my back. Don't fucking drop them." Levi huffed, his hips slowing down.

Eren made sure he latched around Levi to do whatever he wanted without questioning. Something Levi adored. Levi put his thin hand on Eren's beating chest and darted for his neck. Eren automatically turned his head to the side, feeling clammy breath and pearl teeth coming for him. Eren gasped and held on tighter, almost for comfort. His spine started shrinking more into the ground as the thrusts started to exasperate to its quicker speed. The feeling of Levi's teeth clamping down and pulling skin to leave mark, made Eren's voice crack and his moans come out sooner.

"Uhuh! C-corporal, fuck! T-thank you!" Eren's tone broke.

Levi pulled off, leaving a glistening wet stop and a red teeth marks. His cheek buried down in Eren's color bone. His eyes slit open. "You know…Just this once," Levi panted "You don't need to say thank you. You're being very good today."

Eren opened his eyes as he slightly gasped with a swallow. "Y-yes, sir." He wasn't going to question the reasoning why he wouldn't want to hear a cry like that. In a way, Eren was probably glad because of it, he didn't have to say such troubling things. Levi' made circles against Eren's budding nipple with a gentle thumb as he nibbled Eren's collarbone. Getting ready for a bigger bit to leave another one of his trademark bits. Eren cringed and stumbled with his noises as he looked up at the ceiling. It was dirty, the eggshell that was painted years back was now yellow. Eren only thought how out of character it was for Levi to be having sex in an old place like this, then again, Levi was full of surprises.

Eren's noises and moans trailed out longer, his body feeling weaker and unable to resist a release. His face looked forward, his breathing hitching with white bubbling at the tip of his cock. Overflowing on the sides that felt like thick warm drops coursing down his pulsing cock. "Shit, I-I need to cum!" Eren shouted, mindlessly.

Levi kissed Eren's neck. No nip, no bit, but a simple kiss to Eren. He hadn't felt that kind of kiss since they screwed around in Levi's office. "Don't ask. Just do it." Levi mumbled hitting deep inside Eren. Eren tightened up and moaned loudly.

"Uh! Ah, w-why are you being so l-lenient?" Eren questioned

"Just appreciate it, brat and hurry up." Levi gritted.

"Y-yes- Ahhah! ~ Corporal!"

Eren came quickly after what he had said. His hot seed splashed on his stomach and sweat lacing all over his body. Levi gave a few more thrusts to the lifeless, tired body, then in the last one stayed deep inside and came. His breath tickling Eren's ear, Levi pulled out and wiped a thin layer of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Eren was still panting in his lap. A mixture of blood and cum leaked from him. He looked up with a wincing, winking eye. "Why…. Couldn't you have pulled out….. This time?"

Levi smirked and the chime of a metal zipper came. "Simple," He started to put his hands behind Eren's back and untie his shirt. "I didn't want to get the floor any dirtier than it already is."

"You're such an ass." Eren whined."

"Round. Two. Yeager."

Eren gasped. "I'm sorry." Eren rubbed his wrists starting to soothe them from being stiff.

"Its fine," Levi got up and found his belt. After he weaved it through the loops, he went to the bed and got Eren's jacket. He knelt back down in front of his and put it over his shoulders, as if it were a cape. "Come on, We'll need to get you cleaned up. I know a personal bath you can use."

"Uh, personal bath?" Eren said, confused. "You've never let me use a personal bath before."

"I could have just left you in your fucking cum and tied up for someone to get you. Are you really going to question my kindness?"

"Um, yeah. It's not like you."

Levi sighed and tussled Eren's hair. "There's a good amount of blood coming from you. I don't think you'd want to go to public showers while people ask you why the fuck is your ass bleeding," Levi stood up. "Now get dressed. I'll wait for you outside. Don't make me fucking wait long."

"Ye… Yes, sir."

_What is with this sudden act of kindness?_

Hot water splashed all over Eren's back, tracing down his tight muscles and sore spine. He sunk into the steaming bath that was drawn as everything was quiet with no chattering voices but the smell of clean fog. It was something that finally felt refreshing from the day he had. He groaned as a brush scrubber with short bristles and soap scrap his back.

"You know I can clean myself, yea? I'm not totally useless."

"Oh believe me," Levi said scrubbing to make the soap bubble up, then dumping warm water on Eren's back again. "I know that you're not fucking useless."

Eren puffed out his cheeks, angry blush coming as he shot back a glare. He brought his knees to his chest. "Then stop washing me like I'm a fucking toddled. I can do the rest."

"I'm not letting you push me away after I saved you from some brat, fuck you nicely-"

"You're using that term loosely." Eren interrupted

"Shut up. And then bring you to a private bath to get cleaned up. No fucking way, so you're going to let me do this."

Eren turned back and dug his chin in his chaffing knees. Gooey palms started to go into his hair and cleanse his scalp with tough fingers. Eren could quite grasp why Levi was doing this, Levi didn't care about him. And if there was a sliver of time when he did, it wasn't in a nurturing manor. "Why do you want to do this anyway?" Eren muttered "To humiliate me or something?"

"I don't know, is this humiliating to you? I mean, I've done worse to you."

"I guess you're right," Eren tilted his head back. "So what's your reason?"

Levi grabbed Eren's head and made it look forward again. "Don't move your head while I clean it, brat," Levi scolded and fondled with the locks more with suds.

_Why am I doing this?_

"I just thought you had a rough day, okay? And you were very pleasant this evening even when I teased you, so that's a plus."

"So this is a thank you, or something?"

"Yea, I guess so. For finally saying that I own you."

Eren glared back "I didn't me-"

Levi got the same damp wooden bucket and scooped water from the bath. He dumped it on Eren's head, making him spaz in the tub and spit out soap water.

"Hey!" Eren spurted, brushing back heavy bangs. "Tell me when you're doing that!"

"Quit your bitching and get out before that water gets cold. It's filthy already. " Levi stood from the small stool picked it up. Putting it back to the shower area and picked up a fresh towel Levi folded before. Eren sighed and slicked back pieces of his hair. He drained the water and stood up, cooling water dripping of his rippled body and plopping in the bath, making tiny rings. Levi unfolded the towel and spread it apart, his arms stretched open. Eren's feet tapped on the ground towards the man.

"Oh come on. I'm not two!" Eren protested

"Get over here. And don't make me repeat myself."

Eren still wasn't a person yet to Levi. He was still something he could control, something to give orders to, and something he…_owned. _Eren never had a choice now, being with Levi in whatever relationship they had, even if it felt like he did have one. Eren had no word, he was forced to do whatever Levi wanted him to do, and he just had to accept it. Eren stepped into the towel and let Levi wrap it around his shoulders and hid his body in puffy black. Eren turned around, Levi rubbed and patted a few spots to make them dry.

_He's not taking care of me._

"Thank you, Captain." Eren gingerly said.

"Don't worry, you always thank me in a better way."

_He's taking care of what he owns._

Levi helped dry Eren's hair and after that, it slinked down to Eren's shoulders. He smelled the cotton. "Is this your towel?" Eren asked

"Yeah, its old, I wasn't going to use it anymore until it was clean and I couldn't find any other towels. Why?"

"Smells like you."

Levi scoffed. "Don't start becoming a fucking girl on me now, Yeager." Levi taunted

"I'm not! I was just saying." Eren snapped

"Stop having a bitch fit and get dressed before you catch a cold. Can't have you getting sick," Levi messed up Eren's hair and rolled down his sleeves. He headed towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside."

Levi walked out the door. Eren stood still, a chill nipping at his bare legs.

"Yes, sir…."

_Why must I always say it like I know I'm supposed to?_

* * *

_ So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Follow, favorite, and review if you did. See you next update._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter is up! Also, a few updates. 1. Ive started school so im a little more busy and wont be able to write a much as I want to. 2. Lovely Pieces will be posted sometime this week. 3. The Free! Fic will be awhile longer, sorry. 4. READ THE CODE BREAKERS STORY. DO IT. 's probably it. So bear with me, please? I make you yaoi always so just let me get away with this? I don't own AOT or the characters. Enjoy! edited by loveless fangirl**

* * *

_Now that I've been caught. I feel like everyone looks at me differently._

Eren sat down, slouched in his seat and picking at his food with no appetite. It was from his nerves eating away at him, it unsettled his stomach. Since the incident with Jean, he got paranoid. Who else knew? Who else happened to pass by and peak behind the door? His eyes couldn't stay in one place, he was busy making sure no one was looking at him. Even if they weren't, it still felt like everyone was staring.

"Eren!" Mikasa's voice snapped Eren out of it. "Eren, are you okay?"

Eren straightened up his back and dropped his elbows on the table. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just not really hungry." His palm rested on his cheek while he diverted his eyes from Mikasa's.

He couldn't look into her eyes anymore. They showed too much care, too much worry, something he couldn't face.

"You've been 'fine' for the last few weeks. What's wrong with you?" Mikasa asked

"I'm just how I say I am. I'm fine."

"You're a liar. You don't need to keep secrets from me."

Mikasa tried to put her hand on top of Eren's, he flinched away. Anyone other than Levi touching him frightened him. He never knew if they would touch a bruise or feel a bump.

"Mikasa, please, don't pry." Eren grumbled.

Mikasa chewed her cheek and loosely crossed her arms. "You know, all of this started when that asshole beat you up." Mikasa reminded.

Eren gasped, his whole body tensing up from remembering. Remembering what made his new routine, the event that made him "property". Mikasa saw the distraught look on Eren' face. She leaned across the table.

"Is this why you've been so distant?" Mikasa softly questioned. "Is he still hurting you?"

Eren swallowed and played with his hands. He licked his lips and quickly shook his head. Mikasa narrowed her eyes, seeing fabrication after fabrication.

"What is going on, Eren."

"Nothing!" Eren growled "Nothing is going on, okay?"

"Eren, you know I don't believe that."

"Then don't," Eren started to stand up. "I- I can handle myself, I don't need you to babysit me all the time." Eren got his tray of uneaten food. Mikasa quickly came to her feet, slamming her hands down.

"Eren!" She shouted.

Eren shook his head and sighed. He was following Levi's advice. He was leaving someone who wanted what was best for him. It didn't feel right to Eren, but if he didn't want others to get involved, he'd start ignoring them. Eren turned his body and bumped into a chest. The two who collided grunted, Eren flashed teeth and looked to see who it was. His mouth opened with his eyes widening. Jean stood in front of him, a look of guilt plastered over his features.

Jean scratched the back of his head. "Hey, Eren," His voice trailed off. He used Eren's first name to show he was sincere. "I'd uh, I'd like to say sorry for the other day."

Eren stood up straight but wanted to disappear completely in that moment. The other day, Jean made him see that he had to question every action now, even from friends and family. People who he used to trust could never be proven faithful anymore. All because of Jean.

"It's alright," Eren trailed "Just forget about it, yeah? Just keep your fucking Horse-Face away from me." Eren pushed his shoulder into Jean's to get passed him.

Jean groaned and turned towards Eren who barged through him. "Hey! Yeager!" He shouted.

Eren ignored him and quickly tried to get out of the lunch room. Jean sighed at his mistake. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, Mikasa, with a confused look on her face looked at Jean for answers.

"What was that all about?" She asked

"I just wanted to say sorry for something that happened yesterday between me and Eren."

"What happened?"

Jean held his tongue. He wouldn't dare tell Mikasa what he tried to do yesterday, she'd kill him if she knew. "I don't really want to say. " Jean said

Mikasa huffed. "No one ever tells me anything anymore."

"Sorry, you know what Eren is going through with the Corporal a-"

"Something _is _going on between them!" Mikasa blurted. "You need to tell me. Now.

Jean didn't mean to say as much as he did. He forgot that Eren hadn't told anyone yet about what he does with Levi. If Eren didn't want to say anything yet then Jean wouldn't say anything- that was the least he could do.

"Mikasa, if Eren hasn't said anything to you about it I don't think I should."

"If you don't tell me he never will! Please, Jean, I just want to help him."

Jean lowly shook his head. Mikasa's voice sounded needy, she wanted to know what was wrong with her distant "brother". So far, Jean had the only answer. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave a pat.

"He'll tell you when he's ready to talk about it. Hopefully he knows what he's doing."

Eren tried to hurry down the hallway, he wanted to go back to the cell he called his room and sleep the day away. Count the walls or cracks in the floor, just some place where he knew eyes wouldn't follow. As he passed a few office doors, one opened behind him but didn't close.

"Hey! Brat." The voice called

Eren felt cold, the blood from his face was draining. He was scared, but he still stood dead in his tracks. He turned around and took a breath. Levi had his hip popped out and his arms crossed, slowly slinking to a stiff Eren.

Eren swallowed. "Y-yes sir?" He asked

Levi grabbed his collar, Eren yelped from the sudden yank. Levi's face still stayed sharp, emotionless like every single moment of the day never fazed him.

"Where the fuck are you going in such a hurry, Yeager?"

"Ah! I-I wanted to find someone to let me back in my room. I'm not feeling well today, sir." Eren frantically explained.

Levi tilted his head. "You'll have to get over it. After you're done with lunch you always come to my office. Now why don't I see your ass in there?"

Eren relaxed his shoulders and whined. "Please? Can't we skip today, just once?"

Levi gave a short chuckle. "Well look at you," He smirked. "You still think you have a say in what we do."

"I do have a say, sir. I am a person."

"Oh god, not this bullshit again." Levi rolled his eyes and started to drag Eren back to his office. There wasn't much of a struggle from Eren, only a few groans and grunts from being pulled. He learned to stop resisting a long time ago. Levi threw Eren in the room and quickly slammed the door, locking it. He started towards Eren who started to back away, Levi pushed him back on the desk.

"You're mine, Yeager. I know you understand that." Levi brushed his fingers gently down Eren's neck.

Eren trembled from his warmth. "S-stop… It..." Eren said, weak.

Levi groaned, slamming Eren down on the desk, Eren shyly yelled with Levi on top of him. "What do you think will really make me stop, brat?"

Eren knew the answer. It was a trick question. Eren looked down into his chest, his fate started to settle in like it always had. He only wished now that he could fight Levi off, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. His looked up, a fierce expression on his face.

"Nothing. Sir."

Levi gingery grinned and tapped Eren's cheek. "Good answer, brat," Eren wasn't out of the woods yet. "You're learning but it still seems I need to show you your place."

Levi's hand gripped lightly on Eren's neck to keep his head down. Eren didn't say anything, he only glared. Eren knew to stay down once Levi was off of him. Levi swiftly yanked off Eren's belt, then his own. He went over to his desk drawer where he planned what he needed when he had to have his fix from Eren. Two long pieces of rope were in his hands.

"Get your shoes off." Levi demanded.

"Yes, sir." Eren mumbled.

Eren proceeded to kick off his shoes. Once they were put aside, his already started to unbutton his pants and undo his zipper. Levi was glad to see Eren falling into routine. Eren kicked off his pants with his shorts and stood with his hands covering his member, listening for another command.

Levi grabbed Eren's hands, he had sat everything else- besides one belt- and bundled Eren's wrists. He started to loop the belt around them, he made the binds tight. Metal rubbed into the soft flesh of Eren's wrist, but now he was used to being bound.

"Turn around and spread your legs."

Eren turned and spread his legs, Levi seemed displeased. He roughly arched Eren's back and made him fall on his elbows. "That's more like it," Levi said. He started to pull out Eren's hips. "Bring your ass out more."

"Yes, sir." Eren growled.

Levi knelt down on one knee and tied Eren's ankles to the desks feet. Is legs were spread only for Levi and Levi only. Eren had his face down on the desk to try and forget that Levi was looking, his heart beat faster, growing at an ecstatic rate. With a single belt in Levi's hand, he cracked the belt once, Eren jumped from the noise. While Levi stood up, he let the belt trail along Eren's skin, Eren left little trembles from the leather.

Levi leaned his body over Eren's back, letting the belt lightly swing on the back of Eren's thigh. His fingertips crawled up under Eren's shirt into stretched back muscles and dimples. His nails dug down and clawed, Eren groaned. It made Eren shudder as Levi's face came closer, he turned his face away.

"Are you going to let me toy with you?" Levi asked.

"Yes, sir." Eren replied.

"Are you going to let me hurt you? Are you going to do what I say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why?"

Eren took in a deep breath. If he learned anything by doing this with Levi, was that he would say whatever Levi wanted to hear. "Because," he gritted. "Because I'm yours."

"Damn right."

And with that, Levi slapped the belt hard on Eren's leg with a popping noise. Eren's leg bent from the blow, he head back in a loud yell. It was silenced by Levi's hand. Eren huffed in Levi's hand and tried to look back.

"Don't be so fucking loud," Levi barked "I want to hear you but I don't want anyone else to like last time."

Eren just nodded his head fast, Levi took his hand away from Eren's mouth. Eren took in light breaths with his head low. He could feel Levi's clothed crotch pushing on him and his hand lingering down to Eren's ass. Eren blushed.

"What do you want me to do today, Capitan?" Eren requested.

Levi smirked, he'd train Eren well. He hummed to think. "Count them," He said. "Every time I hit you, you count them."

"Wha?" Eren breathed, thinking the demand was odd.

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"Aha, no, sir."

"Good boy," Levi got off of Eren's body and stood up. "Straighten up our legs and back."

Eren did so and made sure there was no arch in Eren's back for Levi. He kept his eyes fixed on blank wall. Levi hopped up on his desk and relaxed every part in his body. Hurting Eren made him feel like the weight of the world was off his shoulders for a while. He let the belt crack on Eren's upper thigh. A quick, painful shout came from Eren, his tied fists bawled together.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck isn't a number." Levi hit the same spot.

"Mmmh! One…" Eren whined

It stung, Eren could already feel his leg becoming pink. Levi smacked flesh again, this time aiming on Eren's cheek. Eren shook from the tender skin being hit.

"Two!" He choked

Another loud crack sent shocks up Eren's body. Tears started to build.

"Three!"

The pain in his voice became thicker. Eren's legs started to become weak. Levi already took forceful and harsh swings in the beginning, he must have done something wrong for Levi to hurt him so badly.

"You're being very good today, brat." Levi swung again.

"F-four!" Eren's voice cracked.

All Eren felt was pain, disgrace, and an odd pleasure. Another hard swing. Eren's head flew back in a loud yelp. He put his head down in his forearms.

"Five…" He mumbled

Levi grabbed the back of Eren's head and raised it, Eren groaned. He leaned back on the desk and laid on his hip, he rested on his elbow. Eren's eyes drooped, his mouth hanging open with his bottom lip quivering. Instead of anger in Levi's eyes, it looked like disappointment conquered.

"You keep your fucking head up. I can't hear or see you with your head down like that. Let's try it again," Levi redid the last swing he did. Eren's hips bucked up in the desk with a groaned. "What number?"

"F-five." Eren mumbled, softly. Trying not to moan.

Levi slapped him again and got the same reaction.

"I still can't hear you. What. Number."

"Five! Fucking five, already!"

A few tears rolled down Eren's chin as he made sure he sufficed. He felt uncomfortable between his legs, he had started to get hard from the hits. His hips switched off weight back and forth in anxiety. Levi saw and dropped the belt, he sat back up letting go of Eren's hair and letting him fall on the desk. He got off the desk and went behind the desk into the drawer. Eren only saw him go down to the bottom drawer through watery eyes.

"You're being a pretty good brat today, I'll let you off and finish you."

Levi came back behind a suffering Eren with a small bottle. It was stored oil that Levi had gotten for planning sex. Mostly so Eren wouldn't scream so much when they were doing it and it was quicker to get used to. He coated a few fingering in the dainty liquid, coming back behind him closer, circling one finger at Eren's entrance.

"Do you want it?" Levi teased. His breath tickled Eren's neck.

"Y-yes… Please."

"Tell me how much do you want it and maybe I'll do it."

"I-I need it badly," He started to bang his wrists on the desk, impatient. "Please, sir, please!"

Eren's body was so used to Levi's touches. They always made him wanting, Eren couldn't stand that. Eren tried pushing his hips back. Levi's middle finger poked in after the short beg, working his finger in and out. Eren curved his head back, his mouth opening from satisfaction.

"Why do you want it so badly?" Levi asked, slipping his second finger in.

A fumbling moan came from Eren's mouth. He hid his face in his arms. "Please, d-don't make me say it."

Levi's hand snaked up to Eren's forehead and lifted up his face to look at him. Eren was sweating, his face the color of wine with his sleepy dazed look.

"Is it the pain you like so much?" Levi guessed. "Or is it the part where I tear you down and make you pathetic, so you'll let me fuck you?"

"S-stop it…" Eren trailed, feeling the fingers scissor

"Maybe you like to know that you're finally being useful for someone? Do you like being degraded? Do you like the humiliation?"

"I said knock it off!" Eren snapped breathily.

Eren didn't want tell the truth. The way Levi had treated Eren kept him coming back again and again. It made him keep his mouth shut, but why? He didn't want to admit it was out of respect, or the pleasure Levi gave him. Because now the routine started to eat away inside of him until there was nothing left except a little bit of fight left that wouldn't die. Now with Levi talking to him like this, he saw the position he was in, and he hated it. He wasn't a scout, he wasn't a tool to help anymore, and he wasn't even a person. He was something to do when no one was around. He had to get over it. Maybe try to enjoy it.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Captain," Eren calmly said "I-I didn't mean to yell."

The tone was different to Levi but he didn't see it as anything other than an apology. "It's fine. I'd get pissy too if I was being fingered instead of fucked," Levi said, pulling away his fingers. He unlatched his pants and dropped them. He positioned himself in Eren. "Would you like me to?"

Eren didn't even fight back with words anymore. "Yes, please."

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that. I've heard you do it before."

Levi pushed the tip of his head in Eren's entrance to encourage what he wanted. "Please?! I need you to fuck me! You're the only one who can! Just please do it already."

Levi never thought an answer like that would come from Eren. Letting go of his pride and begging. Maybe he was finally understanding hid position. Eren just didn't care anymore, but how could he not? That was the only way to not feel disgusted with himself during this that was something he understood now.

"That's much better." Levi said.

He pushed the rest of his cock into Eren. He lifted up his head, his eyes clenching and his mouth didn't hold back his long moan. His legs quivered and he grabbed the edge of the desk. Levi started to thrust hard in and out already, Eren grew louder and louder. Levi had to cover Eren's mouth while he rocked inside him. Eren's hot breathe warming his palm. He didn't want anyone to barge in, he could tell Eren didn't want anyone to.

Levi rested his chin on Eren's shoulder. Eren's eyes were scrunched tight and tears skipped down. His moans were still audible, though they were muffled. Levi saw the boniness of Eren's collar bones, how sunken in they were and curved. His teeth nibbled hard on them, Eren whined, he could feel the hardness of his own cock hit the desk. Levi huffed after he tasted blood from the bite, Eren showed he was relieved by sounding louder.

_He seems different now. He's trying too hard._

Levi's tongue grazed Eren's neck, tasting salt from his sweat. Eren could feel fluid dribble on his leg. Eren opened his eyes half way in a begging look and looked at Levi. By reading Eren's face, he knew he needed to come. Levi grunted and flashed teeth.

"No, not yet," Levi tested. "Not until I come."

Levi only tried to get that displeasure Eren always showed during sex. All Eren did was wince and turned back away. It was like he knew he was there to please and be pleased. Levi rocked inside harder and quicker. Levi's hand vibrated from Eren's loud moans, the tightness of Eren's body never had changed. He was always virgin tight. Levi panted, keeping his thrusts quick and deep.

Eren could feel Levi leaking inside him and knew Levi would cum soon. Levi's eyes fluttered closed, the banging of Eren's body on the desk got sloppy. After a few last thrust Levi pushed hard, grunts coming from him, full moans from Eren. After Levi came, Eren did right after. Both of their hearts were pounding, Levi stood up straight, he pulled out and released Eren's now bruised wrists.

He stayed in the same position. Eren's cheek stayed on the desk while he caught his breath, Eren felt the roped on his ankles come off, and he felt like he could topple to the ground. The tint in his face started to go away, but the tears stayed. He heard Levi pick his pants back up and buckle them with one of the belts.

"You stay in here," Levi demanded. "Until you clean up my fucking desk you stained and yourself. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Eren agreed quietly.

"Good, I'll check on you later." Levi started to open the door.

"Thank you, Capitan." Eren faintly said.

Levi lifted his head up, but shut the door. He had other things to do.

_That's the first time he's thanked me by himself, without me forcing him._

"You um, w-wanted to see me, Corporal?"

After the incident, Jean thought Levi would never want to see him again. But he was still called into Levi's-obnoxiously clean- office. Levi looked at Jean with no emotion, yet it still sparked fear. Jean deicide to stand instead of taking a seat. Levi leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to you about Yeager." Levi started.

Jean gulped. "Sir, I haven't done anything with him, I swear."

"You better fucking haven't," Levi muttered to himself. "No, this had nothing to do with _that_. I just wanted to know. Do you still have those feelings for him? Still want to touch him and shit like that?"

"Sir?" Jean asked, clearly confused.

"You see, I'd like to include you in something, something you might want to do. And if you don't, either way I'm going to make you."

Jean was getting permission now. Levi made it clear that Eren was his to do what he wanted. Jean had the chance to share with him. It made him curious.

"I'm listening."

Levi smirked

_Let's see how much he likes it now._

* * *

_ So I hoped you enjoyed! Follow, favorite, and review if you did. See you next update_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for being so late on everything! School has been really crazy so bare with me here please. Anyway, Lovely Pieces will be done by Friday and I'll have a surprise chapter from a story you guys ask me to add a chapter. So be happy for that! Edited by Loveless Fangirl. I don't own AOT or the characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

_The one time when I enjoy myself, he has to break me as soon as possible._

It was odd for Eren. Knowing that the day before when he was with Levi there had been pure pleasure for once. He finally understood that the only way he'd get through the possessive relationship he had with his supervisor was to enjoy it. That's why he wasn't his nervous self standing outside of Levi's room, he was almost looking forward to it.

Eren gave three quick taps on the door.

"Who is it?" A muffled voice said.

"Eren, sir." Eren replied.

"Yeager, good." A smirk could be heard in his voice. "Come in."

Eren turned the knob and stepped inside. Levi was sitting on the bed, his shoes already off and shirt unbuttoned. Eren closed the door and made sure it was locked like always before heading towards Levi. Levi stood up, Eren standing stiff with Levi's fingers graze down the buttons of his shirt.

"Are you ready for me today, Yeager?" Levi asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Ready for me to touch you?" Levi's hand spread on Eren's chest. "For me to defile you? To hurt you?" Levi harshly grabbed Eren's collar to pull him down. "Ready for me to fuck you?"

Eren's heart skipped a beat. "Yes, sir."

There was no fear in Eren's voice. Rather than hatred there was an undertone of excitement. Levi's grip tightened. He pushed Eren down on the bed with a squeak from the springs. He looked down at Eren who didn't shy away.

"Stand up," Eren hoped back to his feet. "Get your clothes off." Levi ordered, walking back to his vanity.

Eren started to unbutton the rest of his clothes, red skin covered in marks started to peak through. His shirt came off and he removed his pants, Levi came back with a white cloth. Eren was about to take off his underwear when Levi stopped him.

"Don't take those off yet, brat."

Tingles ran up Eren's back. "Yes, sir."

Levi examined Eren's body, roaming towards his back. The fine muscles carved with bites and bruises that hadn't healed yet. Levi straightened the cloth in his hands and put it across Eren's eyes, Eren straightened up his back with a small gasp.

"Corporal?" He said shyly.

"Don't talk unless you're spoken to, brat," Levi said while tying the cloth in the back. "I want to try something new today, got it?"

Something new sounded interesting.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Eren replied.

After Levi was finished with blinding Eren, he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and pulled him down on his lap as he fell to the bed. The sudden movement surprised Eren from not seeing what he did, his nerves on edge. Levi picked up Eren's shirt and tied his hands in front of him. He wouldn't see what Levi was doing, wouldn't see the next hit coming. The anticipation was intoxicating. Levi's hands lingered on Eren's chest. Eren's senses heightened with nervous excitement. Levi's pale lips grazed Eren's skin, teeth scraping against his flesh. A light blush covered Eren's cheeks while Levi's hands roamed lower to settle on his hips.

"You're mine, right Yeager?" Levi whispered

"Yes, Corporal."

"That means I can do whatever I'd like with this body."

"Yes." Eren breathed.

Levi smirked at the permission he'd tricked out of Eren. Almost impatient sounding and wanting the chat to stop. Levi tapped the tip of his boot three times in the wooden floor. Sending out vibrations and a signal, Jean slowly opened the bathroom door, making sure a hinges wouldn't creak to alert Eren that someone was there. Eren seemed too involved with Levi anyway, Levi's mouth was latched to Eren's neck making him huff and squirm in Levi's lap. Levi looked up at Jean with a blasé look and licked the side of Eren's neck to his lobe.

_He's still mine, brat. I'm just letting you have some._

Jean swallowed and tip toed more towards the two. He still couldn't believe Levi would let him get involved with this. When he and Levi discussed this plan, they'd covered what Jean was allowed to do to Eren, how he would do it, and if Jean decided to do anything not discussed Levi would immediately beat the hell out of Jean and be a pain in the ass for the rest of his life. Levi acted like Jean wasn't in the room, tensing his fingers around Eren's chest while Jean got on his knees. Levi put his hands on Eren's thighs and forced them open as he yanked away the small bit of cloth still covering Eren.

Levi retched down to Eren's shorts and lowered them off, starting to show his erecting cock. Eren moaned when Levi's lips came off his neck.

"Keep your fucking legs wide open." Levi ordered and grabbed Eren's face. "I want to be able to see all of you."

"Hah! Yes, Corporal."

Eren didn't even fight it this time. He kept his legs opened once Levi's hand was off, unknowingly show Jean everything. Showing the leash Levi had on him, how he followed his orders. Jean still didn't think it was real-Eren's submissiveness. Jean looked up at Levi, he pulled his hands away and off Eren's legs. Eren already looked like he was begging for more. Levi nodded at Jean and Jean did the same back.

Jean took in a deep breath and licked his palm to make it smoother. His fingers wrapped around Eren's growing cock, Eren gasped at the delicate touch. A hand felt like a hand to Eren, under the blindfold he was thinking of Levi touching him. Giving him a reward for being so obedient yesterday by using his warm hand. But it was Jean's hand moving along Eren's shaft.

Levi licked Eren's shoulder and sucked hard on the skin. He started to move his leg underneath Eren, creating chaffing friction below. Eren's back curved and neck tilted back from the feeling with his lip trembling as he breathed. He tilted his head to the side as Jean twisted his hand around him. To Levi's surprise Jean was blushing brighter than Eren. This scandalous feeling of touching Eren without his knowledge mixed with lust was getting to him. He wanted so badly to suck Eren's swollen head and lick his aching shaft just for a taste. He wanted to talk to Eren and make him beg for more, yet he still stayed silent and did what he was told.

"Mmmhm~" Eren breathed, muffled and trying to keep his voice down.

Levi shook his head and bit Eren's neck, making him cry out. His mouth moved to lick away the blood leaking from the bite he'd just made. "I know for a fact you can be louder than that, bitch," Levi said, moving his leg more. Signaling Jean to do the same. "Now let me hear you properly."

Eren squirmed on Levi's lap. Trying to keep his legs open and trying to get enough air. Jean couldn't help but smirk at Eren's problem. He slid his thumb across Eren's tip, feeling and smearing a small amount of precum. Eren moaned and jumped up on Levi's lap from the motion, along with the speed Jean added when he jerked the shaft again.

"Hah! Corporal! Your hand I-it's … So nice…." Eren moaned.

Levi glared at Jean who was only grinning at the complement. He sighed and looked back at the blind boy. "So you like it? Touching you?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Levi couldn't stand Eren stuttering over someone else who wasn't him. He had concocted this plan to humiliate Eren. For him to have that hate that gave him the fight Levi adored, it's what he liked about Eren being a little brat. Was he jealous? No. Absolutely not, just pissed off.

Eren's voice cut through Levi's thoughts. His rapid breathing and hot body moved all around.

"S-sir, I have to come, I-I need to! Please?!"Eren begged

Jean's hand was starting to become laced with warm liquid, keeping his skin cozy and smooth. It was exhilarating knowing he made Eren shout I such a way. Levi clicked his tongue and went along with it.

"You want to fucking come, brat?" Levi gritted out, eyes blazing in anger.

"Y-yes, sir, please sir-ahah- I can't take it!"

Levi rolled his tongue. "Go ahead."

Eren bucked his hips forward, flexing his abs and moaning out a last time before he came. A hot puddle of liquid was baking in Jean's hand, his face became red as it dripped right off. Eren calmly breathed and tried resting his head back.

"Corporal…" Eren softly said, want in his tone.

Levi smirked, seeing Jean's hand soaked and Eren breathless. Levi's fingers lingered to Eren's face and squeezed his chin with his fingers.

"Seems like you made a mess of yourself, didn't you, Yeager." Levi said.

Eren swallowed. "I'm sorry, Corporal."

"You shouldn't apologize to me, brat," Levi whispered into Eren's ear. "You should apologize to your friend."

Jean looked up at Levi and started to stand. He didn't think Levi would say anything, they only talked about Jean getting Eren off and that was all. Nothing about letting Eren know. Eren looked blankly in the cloth, trying to find where Levi's face was.

"What?" Eren questioned

"I guess you couldn't really tell, huh," Levi started to undo the knot of the blindfold. "Just as long as you can get off, doesn't really matter who it is."

_No. No._

Eren started to quiver, he didn't want to open his eyes. Reality was sinking in as he thought about what Levi said, the fear of another person seeing him and touching him. It was sickening.

"C-Captain?"

"He's pretty cute when he comes, isn't he Kirstein?" Levi threw Eren on the ground, making him fall on his side and grunt. "He's a little noisy fuck though, don't you think?"

Eren looked up. "Jean…?"

Jean stood up straight and took a step back. The look Eren gave was a mix of hurt and confusion. The look filled with betrayal. Levi crossed his arms and took a step forward.

"I asked you a question, Kirstein," Levi knelt down and grabbed Eren's face roughly before glancing up. "He's fucking loud, isn't he?"

Eren clinched his teeth and winced at Jean. He was pissed and made Jean afraid to reply. He swallowed and nodded.

"Um, y-yes Captain." Jean replied

Eren growled. "Fuck you, Horse Face." He hissed.

Levi slapped Eren on the cheek. "That's no way to talk to a friend, brat. Especially one who just jerked you off. Sorry, Kirstein," Levi said to Jean. "He doesn't know manners for other people."

"Screw you." Eren muttered

Levi scowled and slapped Eren again, making Jean flinch at the sound.

"And apparently he forgot manners for me too," Levi got up and kicked Eren over onto his back, sending a shock of pain up his body. "Apologize."

Eren chewed his cheek, trying to make himself decent. He looked up at Levi. "Sorry, sir." Eren grumbled.

"Good boy," Levi said "Now say it to your friend too."

Eren scoffed and glanced away. He wouldn't say anything to Jean after what he did. Levi kicked Eren in the ribs, making him curl up and cough. Tears weld in his eyes as he glared.

"Sir," Jean said, looking back for the door. "I think I should be going no-"

"No," Levi interrupted "You stay. Yeager here hasn't apologized to you yet. And he really didn't give me a good one either."

Levi got back down on the ground and forced Eren's legs open, Eren tried to stop it and kick away. "Stop that shit," Levi demanded. His voice strict enough to frighten Eren into stopping. "We have a guest to impress."

Levi bent Eren's legs and spread them so he was in between them. Eren swallowed from Levi's tight grip and positioning. His cock twitched as his body instinctively became excited, but Eren protested. Becoming desperate not to have this happen.

"Please," Eren begged. "Please don't do this."

"Oh? Why not?" Levi asked, a hand slinking down to his belt. "I thought you liked when I touched you now. Last time you wanted more. You even said you were mine, so I can do whatever I want to you."

Levi pulled down his pants and shorts. He took his member into his hand and slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Eren's entrance. Eren whined and closed his eyes, his body arching back as he was split open without preparation. His mouth opened in a silent scream, tears pouring down his face as Levi forced his way inside him. Once Levi was in all the way, he started to rock, somewhat choppy, back and forth.

Levi looked over to Jean who was only being a bystander. Blushing at every sound Eren made, seeing his superior have sex with a fellow team mate. He couldn't stop his commander and really, he didn't totally want to. He was at war with himself on what to do. The vulnerable state Eren was in was begging for Jean to take advantage of. And Levi was going to let him.

"Well don't just stand there, Kirstein," Levi said. "Eren here has one hell of a mouth."

"No!" Eren yelled. His eyes wide and darting for Levi. Like he was looking to get sympathy from him. "D-don't do that, please?!"

It was strange, he wasn't saying it to Jean, but to Levi. Showing him that he had total control of everything. Jean stayed away from the offer when he heard Eren shout. He licked his lips at the sight of Eren who tried to beg and still stop himself from moaning. Levi rolled his eyes and quickened his thrusts.

"Who said you had a fucking say in this, brat?" Levi grunted. "And I think Kirstein deserves it for the way you've been treating him and what he did for you," He half smiled at Jean. "What do you say, Kirstein?"

Jean bit his lip. Eren was making more moans with sweat beading off his broken body. Every inch of his muscles flexing and rippling. Jean had to admit, it did turn him on.

"I don't have all day, Kirstein."

Jean breathed. "Fuck it." Jean said and walked over undoing his pants.

"Jean!" Eren shout.

"Good," Levi said with a groan. His hand went to Eren's throat while Eren scowled, winking. "You be nice to our guest or I'll make you regret it. Understand?"

_I don't want to see him make it worse._

Eren only nodded and Levi's grip loosened up. His thumb pressed against Eren's bottom lip to keep his mouth open. Jean sat on his shins with Eren's head turning towards him. Jean lowered his pants and took out his cock.

"Open your mouth more. Show your friend how good you are at sucking cock." Levi told Eren. When Eren hesitated, Levi went inside deeper causing Eren to give a half-stifled scream. Drool started to come out as his mouth opened and he gasped for air.

Jean swallowed as Eren took his member in his mouth. His tongue swirled and licked Jean's shaft with his gentle sucks. Jean tilted his head back and gingerly breathed, his fingers becoming tangled in Eren's hair. With Levi thrusting rougher and deeper, Eren's lips vibrated from a moan.

"You like this, Yeager? Being fucked and sucking dick at the same time?" Levi lowly asked, seeing the tint in his cheeks and glossy look in his eyes. "Greedy little slut," Levi mumbled, breathing faster as he could started to feel the need to come soon. He could see the struggle on Jean's face that tried to hide the fact he'd get off quick. He chuckled. "How's he doing?"

"You were right," Jean mumbled, he looked down and tilted his head. He made Eren bob his head deeper and faster. "He is really good at this."

A loud moan slipped from Eren's mouth, his hips jerked up, his cock starting to leak. Levi leaned down to where his stomach met Eren's.

"You want to come, don't you?"

Eren nodded fast.

"I'm not going to let you. Not yet any way," Levi said "Not until me and my guest does. So I'd try doing a little better."

_I'm nothing to you, aren't I? I'm just something to hurt, to humiliate._

Eren shook and closed his eyes tightly. Bobbing his head up and down faster, sucking harder. He just wanted it to be over already. Levi pounded harder, breathing faster. Jean couldn't hold it in any more, he gave a shuddering moan, his hands pulling Eren's hair.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Jean said out loud.

"Don't do it in his mouth," He said to Jean. "Come on the bitch's face."

Eren opened his eyes from the unexpected phrase.

"Sir?" Jean asked, his voice shaky.

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"Uh, no sir." Jean replied.

_He just wants to be cruel to me._

Eren lowered his eyes. He could feel Jean's precum on his tongue, along with Levi's in his body. Jean pulled out and Levi did the same. Eren could finally breath again as he came on his stomach. Cum hit his face and lips, Levi's hit on his chest. Eren curled on the ground, heaving loud with Jean trying to recover and Levi pulling his pants back on. He stood up and towered over Eren's tired body. A body shaking with sobs Levi pretended not to notice.

_It's not like I even care anymore… Not after this._

"Kirstein," Levi barked. After Jean caught his breath, he stood next to Levi. Clumsily putting his pants back on. "Get the fuck out of here and keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Jean said. He raised an eyebrow at the investment on Levi's face as he looked at Eren. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about it," Levi said. "Just get out of here."

Jean swallowed. "Yes, Capitan." He said, walking back to the door and leaving the room.

Levi looked down at Eren. In that moment Eren was totally numb and knew that he meant nothing. Angry that he let himself believe he could enjoy what Levi did with him. But he knew he couldn't stop it. He sniffled and tried to stop the tears that escaped him.

"The dirty floor suits you, you know?" Levi crossed his arms and leaned down. "Next time you let me know you're enjoying yourself, just think of this."

Eren only closed his eyes and bawled into his hands, trying to block out sound. Levi tussled Eren's hair and smirked when Eren filched.

"Clean yourself up and get out of here," Levi stretched his legs over Eren. "Wouldn't want someone to see you like this."

Levi walked out of the room and Eren finally let out a shaky sigh of relief. He put his hand up to his mouth to muffle his dry sobs. He couldn't get the vile taste out of his mouth or the feeling of skin on his. He felt hollow, like a shell that had been cracked open and emptied.

_I can't do this anymore. There's no way._

Eren's hand rubbed the bite mark Levi left on his neck.

_But I have to. Because of him._

When Eren walked in the lunch room the next day, he looked dead. He felt that way too. His body was sore and his head hurt from thoughts that kept him up all night. Eren was throwing his food away after sitting with Mikasa in silence. Not replying to any conversation or question she asked. He just wanted to leave, stay in his rotten cell and never see anyone again. Never being able to feel for anyone or anything ever again.

"I don't get it," Mikasa said with her palm resting on her cheek. Looking unamused at her broth and bread. "Eren seemed to be getting a little better a few days ago. Now it's like he's worse than before."

Jean had sat down with Mikasa shortly after Eren left. He couldn't really look at Eren after what they did. He could see his mistake, he knew he shouldn't have gone along with it. That he shouldn't have screwed Eren over like that, but he only though of what he could get out of it. He tapped his fingers on the table and shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Jean," Mikasa groaned "It's not like him to be this way. He used to be so full of himself. And now," She sighed and shook her head "It's like the light is gone from his eyes. I just wish he would talk to me."

Mikasa stirred her food, Jean nervously scratched the back of his head. He knew Eren wouldn't tell what Levi did to him. It wasn't Jean's place but he had to make up for what he had done somehow.

"Mikasa," Jean said nervously. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed. Follow, favorite, and review if you did. It helps me out a lot and I'll se you next update! Bye!_


End file.
